


hoping this cold blue water scrubs me clean and spits me out again

by louiisluve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Cancer, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiisluve/pseuds/louiisluve
Summary: "Resta" sussurra disperatamente Harry, premendo le sue labbra sulla tempia di Louis, come se potesse alleviare il dolore in qualche modo, ma non può fermare il dolore, e non importa quanto ci provi, non può far restare Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	hoping this cold blue water scrubs me clean and spits me out again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hoping this cold blue water scrubs me clean and spits me out again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955197) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Questa storia non è mia, è solo una traduzione. L'omonima appartiene a orphan_account, tutti i diritti vanno a lei.

Inizia con i mal di testa.

Il che non è così insolito, davvero - sono in pausa, tecnicamente, ma sono ancora settimane e settimane in cui vengono trasportati da un posto all'altro con gli intervistatori che borbottano nelle loro orecchie, ripetendo le stesse dannate domande più e più volte e ancora, fottutamente ancora. È così estenuante che Louis pensa che potrebbe esplodere se un'altra persona gli chiedesse come sta andando la sua relazione.

Bene, risponde. Ottimo, anche. È lo è davvero. Solo non con Eleanor.

Loro non hanno bisogno di saperlo, però.

E non lo fanno, ma continuano a chiedere e tre settimane dopo il promo, Louis si sente davvero come se la sua testa stesse per esplodere, come se il suo cervello stesse pulsando proprio contro il suo cranio. È orribile e non importa quante sigarette fuma o antidolorifici e bicchieri d'acqua e tè che ingoia, non si ferma; il dolore si attenua un po’ ma non scompare mai veramente.

È frustrante, ma non allarmante. Non ancora.

|||

_Casa_ , pensa Louis. _Casa._ Non vede l'ora di tornare a casa, dove può togliersi i jeans e rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte, chiudere gli occhi e dormire per un'ora o forse dieci finché il suo cervello non è completamente riposato e non si sente come se il suo cranio stesse per scoppiare. Ma per ora è intrappolato nel retro di un'auto con Harry e un conducente che a quanto pare non capisce che il silenzio è d'oro.

Se fosse di umore migliore, Louis potrebbe semplicemente coinvolgerlo in una conversazione, parlando eccitato e ridendo delle sue misere scuse per scherzare, ma in questo momento non è dell'umore giusto, e Harry se ne accorge. Certo che lo fa. Harry nota tutto.

"Di nuovo la tua testa, eh?" Harry borbotta, le labbra premute sulla tempia di Louis. Louis annuisce debolmente, emettendo un lieve suono lamentoso e accoccolandosi al suo fianco. La sua testa sta ancora pulsando, ma con la faccia sepolta nella sua stupida e costosa giacca di pelle, va un po’ meglio, perché tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è _Harry_ , tutto caldo e familiare. Dio, non vede l'ora di tornare a casa.

Arrivano al loro appartamento proprio mentre Louis ha iniziato a sonnecchiare. Harry ringrazia l'autista, veloce ed educato – è sempre così professionale - prima di passare una mano sulla spalla di Louis e tirarlo verso la porta, esortandolo a essere veloce. Nessuno sa dove sia questo appartamento, ma c'è sempre stata la possibilità che qualcuno li abbia visti e seguiti a casa. I loro autisti di solito sono bravi nell'assicurarsi di non essere seguiti, girando per il vicinato fino a quando i parassiti non si confondono irrimediabilmente, ma a Harry piace essere sicuro lo stesso.

Louis si toglie le scarpe non appena entra dalla porta principale, dirigendosi verso il divano e seppellendo il viso in un cuscino decorativo terribilmente appiccicoso e scomodo. Sente il divano abbassarsi leggermente sotto il peso di Harry mentre si siede accanto a lui, la mano calda sulla schiena, lisciandogli la camicia e Louis sente tutta la tensione lasciare il suo corpo, voltandosi per rivolgere a Harry un sorriso grato.

Lui risponde con un sorriso, tutto fossette e denti, dandosi una pacca in grembo in modo invitante e Louis lo ama così tanto che potrebbe morire mentre striscia sopra di lui e appoggia la testa nel caldo grembo di Harry. Le sue mani sono su di lui prima ancora che si sia sistemato, le dita che gli accarezzano i capelli e gli graffiano leggermente il cuoio capelluto. Louis mormora in segno di apprezzamento, strofinando il naso contro la mano di Harry.

"Meglio, boo?" Chiede Harry gentilmente, le dita che premono leggermente sulla sua tempia e Louis riesce a fare un morbido _uh-huh_ prima di scivolare via, avvolto dal tocco e dal profumo di Harry e quasi lo spaventa pensare che non sarà mai felice come è quando è dentro Le braccia di Harry.

|||

Quando si sveglia, il cielo fuori dalla finestra è buio, la sua testa è ancora sulle ginocchia di Harry, _The Notebook_ è in televisione e lui deve vomitare.

Eccome. La sua testa pulsa, il dolore non è più sordo ma acuto e artiglia ogni centimetro di lui, e può sentirlo, può sentirlo strisciargli su per la gola e non ha nemmeno il tempo di dare a Harry un giusto avvertimento prima di sussultare in distanza, barcollando verso il bagno del corridoio e sa che non arriverà in bagno, quindi punta al lavandino, invece, vomitando colazione e pranzo e l'ottimo tè freddo che aveva bevuto in macchina nel bel lavandino di marmo con il rubinetto d'argento lucido.

Ha appena il tempo di riprendersi prima di sentire i passi di Harry che si avvicinano, i piedi calzati sul tappeto e poi una grande mano è sulla sua schiena, il calore che filtra dalla sua maglietta e arriva ad arricciarsi intorno alla sua spina dorsale come un gatto che sonnecchia.

"Ehi," dice Harry gentilmente, avvicinandosi in modo che il suo fianco sbatta contro la vita di Louis, levigando la frangia sudata dalla fronte di Louis e lui sta ancora ansimando, senza fiato, le nocche bianche mentre si aggrappa al bordo del bancone. Il dolore ora va un po' meglio, ridotto a un dolore sordo, come se la sua testa venisse schiacciata molto, molto lentamente da una morsa invece che, diciamo, schiacciata sotto il peso di un'incudine. "Tesoro," prova di nuovo, le dita che gli tirano delicatamente il bicipite. "Cosa posso fare?"

Quando può finalmente respirare di nuovo, la nausea che continua ad andare e venire a ondate, Louis gracchia, "Acqua. Per favore." Harry sta annuendo, esce dalla porta e si avvia lungo il corridoio verso la cucina prima che Louis possa premere la schiena contro il muro, scivolando per sedersi sul fresco pavimento piastrellato. È meraviglioso contro la sua pelle in fiamme e si sposta in modo da potersi sdraiare, premendo la tempia sul pavimento e deve trattenere un gemito di sollievo, gli occhi che si chiudono. È così carino. Probabilmente sarebbe più bello se non fosse la piastrella nel bagno degli ospiti, ma prenderà quello che può ottenere.

È così perso nella sensazione delle piastrelle gelate che gli calmano la testa palpitante che non si accorge nemmeno di Harry che torna indietro lungo il corridoio finché non è al fianco di Louis, la voce in preda al panico che fende il silenzio come un coltello e Louis sussulta, solo per trovare Harry con una mano che stringeva un bicchiere di acqua ghiacciata, l'altra premuta sul suo petto come se avesse quasi avuto un infarto.

"Scusa," mormora Louis, imbarazzato, ma non troppo imbarazzato per staccare il bicchiere dalla mano di Harry e prendere un sorso d'acqua quasi dolorosamente grande. "Sto solo riposando. La testa si sentiva meglio."

Gli occhi di Harry sono spalancati, ancora scosso dalla paura di trovare il suo ragazzo sdraiato immobile sul pavimento del bagno, ma fa comunque un piccolo sorriso. "Sei uno stupido," mormora, le dita che lisciano la fronte di Louis. Gli sta misurando la febbre, si rende conto Louis, praticamente svenendo al gesto.

"Non sei caldo," dice Harry alla fine, alzandosi e porgendo una mano a Louis, tirandolo su e prontamente alzandolo dai suoi piedi, per accoglierlo tra le sue braccia.

"Harry," protesta debolmente, sbattendo invano piccoli pugni contro l'ampio petto di Harry. "Fammi scendere."

Harry sorride, quella piccola merda, e lo porta su per le scale, depositandolo delicatamente sul letto condiviso come se fosse un carico prezioso prima di strisciare sul letto accanto a lui, sdraiarsi sulla pancia e sollevare le gambe, incrociandole e disincrociarle come un bambino. È ridicolmente accattivante e Louis vuole baciarlo.

"Harry," ripete Louis, rotolandosi in modo da prendere una certa distanza dal suo ragazzo preferito nel mondo. "Sto male. Ti farò prendere tutti i germi."

Harry ridacchia affettuosamente, rotolandosi in modo da essere vicino a Louis come quando ha iniziato. "Non importa. Mi prenderò cura di te, boo." Appoggia una mano calda sulla pancia di Louis e il suo stomaco sussulta quando si rende conto ancora una volta di quanto siano _grandi_ le mani di Harry, coprendo quasi l'intera estensione del suo busto. Anche Harry se ne accorge, mormorando un affettuoso: "Così piccolo. Mio piccolo Lou."

E sì. Louis potrebbe abituarsi a questo.

|||

Ciò a cui non si è abituato, tuttavia, è il vomito costante. Enfasi su _costante_. è passata poco più di una settimana da quando ha svuotato per la prima volta il contenuto dello stomaco nel lavandino del bagno al piano di sotto, ma sta peggiorando. Sembra che ogni volta che vomita le budella, un po’ nel lavandino e poi un po' nel water, ci sia un altro mattone che gli appesantisce lo stomaco, la bile che gli brucia la gola. Alla fine, si arrende e trascina un cuscino e una coperta nel bagno che condivide con Harry e si accampa nella vasca.

Quando Harry lo trova lì, avvolto nelle coperte nella vasca di porcellana, mezzo addormentato e sbavando solo un po', fa due cose. Primo, ride. Secondo, prende Louis e prima che Louis possa anche solo protestare, si trova nello studio del fottuto dottore con le dita di Harry che tracciano disegni sul dorso della sua mano, sentendosi più nauseato che mai nel suo piccolo bagno.

Ma non è niente. Il medico controlla i suoi segni vitali, chiede dei suoi sintomi, gli dice di riposarsi molto, bere molti liquidi e prendere un po' di Advil. Questo è tutto.

Lo sguardo di Louis sulla via di casa brucia quasi un buco nella parte posteriore della testa di Harry.

|||

Sono passati quattro giorni dall'esecuzione degli ordini del dottore, ma il dolore alla testa di Louis è peggiore che mai, come se il suo cervello gli uscisse dalle orecchie da un momento all'altro. Harry quasi ride fino alle lacrime per l'analogia, ma segue lo sfogo con un "Scusa, piccolo. Vieni, lascia che ti aiuti" e riprende a massaggiare il cuoio capelluto di Louis con dita gentili. Aiuta più di quanto Louis voglia ammettere, ma nel momento in cui le dita di Harry se ne vanno il dolore sembra triplicare, così estremo che a volte vede le stelle.

"Prenderò un altro appuntamento dal dottore domattina," borbotta Harry più tardi quella sera quando sono raggomitolati sotto le coperte, vedendo per quanto tempo possono procrastinare finché Harry non deve andare a preparare loro qualcosa da mangiare. "Odio vederti così."

"Anch'io," borbotta Louis, seppellendo la faccia in un cuscino e cercando di ignorare le lacrime che gli pizzicano gli occhi perché fa fottutamente _male_ , dannazione, e non importa quanto Tylenol ingoia, non finisce mai e non ha mai provato un dolore così forte per un periodo di tempo così lungo e lui vuole solo che finisca.

"Vuoi che prepari la cena adesso?" Suggerisce Harry, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, i capelli che gli cadono negli occhi e la vista fa sì che Louis ricacci un sorriso, scuotendo il capo al meglio delle sue capacità senza sconvolgere ulteriormente la sua testa martellante.

"Tra un po'," dice, facendo cadere i gomiti di Harry da sotto di lui in modo che Harry ricada sul letto con un silenzioso _oof_. "Resta qui un altro po'."

_Un po'_ di tempo risulta essere qualcosa come mezz'ora in cui Louis entra e esce dall'incoscienza mentre Harry lo coccola da dietro. Poi, senza preavviso, dice: "Preparerò la cena adesso, boo," e prima che Louis possa protestare, se ne va e Louis ha freddo e si sente solo.

Il dolore nella sua testa è ancora molto presente, ma è diminuito un po', quindi naturalmente si alza molto, molto lentamente e segue Harry al piano di sotto in cucina dove si muove rumorosamente, cercando qualcosa nella credenza. La sua faccia si illumina in modo adorabile quando trova il punto d'argento scintillante che apparentemente stava cercando, mettendolo nella stufa e armeggiando con le manopole prima di rendersi conto della presenza di Louis.

"Dovresti riposarti," dice semplicemente, e dovrebbe suonare imperativo ma è Harry e finisce per suonare più come un suggerimento. Louis scuote la testa - oops, troppo velocemente - sussulta quando un nuovo lampo di dolore colpisce il suo cranio e incespica in avanti nell'abbraccio di Harry.

"Voglio stare con te e cogliere le tue magnifiche abilità culinarie," mormora nella maglietta di Harry, il labbro inferiore sporgente in un broncio e sa che Harry non può dire di no a questo.

Ha ragione. Harry sorride, sempre così affettuoso, allungando una mano per asciugarsi distrattamente qualche ciocca di capelli dal viso. "Va bene. In questo momento questo maestro culinario ha bisogno di fare una pipì, quindi." Dà a Louis uno sguardo terribilmente goffo e accattivante prima di trotterellare goffamente lungo il corridoio, e Louis non può fare a meno di farsi sfuggire una risatina dalle labbra perché ama Harry, e non riesce ad immaginare di amare nessuno la metà di quanto ama Harry.

Sentendosi sfacciato, scruta la pentola sul fornello e, trovandola vuota, si appoggia al bancone, assumendo una posa ridicola e aspettando che Harry torni.

|||

Sono i passi che scendono lungo il corridoio e la sensazione vertiginosa e nervosa che prova intorno a Harry, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, e si aspetta che Harry ridacchi qualcosa come _Sei ridicolo_ e magari fotterlo contro il muro se è fortunato, cosa che quasi sempre è.

Tranne questa volta, perché gli occhi di Harry sono caldi e amichevoli, ma dopo un'ulteriore ispezione si spalancano con quello che Louis identifica come panico; più tardi, si rende conto che forse era paura.

" _Lou_!" E proprio così Harry è dall'altra parte della stanza, lo trascina lontano dalla stufa e gli infila la mano sinistra sotto il rubinetto, e, oh. La pelle del suo palmo è rugosa e colorata di un rosa rabbioso. Di solito è una cosa che qualcuno noterebbe, Louis osserva mentalmente, arricciando le labbra con la fronte aggrottata confusa. Anche adesso dovrebbe far male, ma non è così. Non proprio. Un po', ma il dolore è così lontano che è difficile dire se appartenga anche a lui.

Harry è tranquillo mentre tiene la mano di Louis sott'acqua per quelli che sembrano giorni ma molto probabilmente sono solo pochi minuti, gli occhi bassi e questo stupido sguardo di preoccupazione sul suo viso che fa venire voglia di piangere a Louis, ma tutto quello che può fare è fissare la sua mano che arrossisce rapidamente e si chiede perché non lo abbia sentito - sicuramente avrebbe dovuto sentire qualcosa, giusto? È sorprendente, perché Louis certamente non è noto per la sua alta tolleranza del dolore e anche qualcuno come Harry che potrebbe probabilmente essere frustato sulla schiena nuda e con la lingua tra i denti avrebbe sicuramente sentito qualcosa di simile.

Dopo pochi minuti, Harry chiude il rubinetto. "Resta qui," ordina a Louis, con voce dolce ma decisa, e nel momento in cui lascia la stanza Louis ha la schiena premuta contro gli armadietti, sentendo le sue gambe cedere mentre affonda sulle piastrelle, fissando con soggezione la bruciante vescica sulla sua mano. Questo è un sogno. Deve essere un sogno. Non sa cosa sta succedendo e non ha tanta paura quanto è completamente sconcertato. All'improvviso sembra che stia cercando di guardare il mondo attraverso una foschia.

Harry torna con delle bende di garza che Louis non sapeva nemmeno di avere, ma con un sorrisetto sul viso si rende conto che Harry deve avere un intero kit di pronto soccorso nascosto da qualche parte, per ogni evenienza. È dolorosamente gentile, si accovaccia e avvolge delicatamente la bruciatura, dal polso di Louis alle nocche, sicuro ma non abbastanza stretto da irritare la pelle lì. Una volta finito, taglia l'eccesso e lo posa sul bancone, gli occhi ancora puntati sul viso di Louis.

"Perché lo hai fatto?" chiede semplicemente, voce meno sospettosa e più preoccupata.

Louis si acciglia, sbattendo le palpebre. "Fare?"

"Ti sei bruciato, amore."

"Oh," Louis ride un po', cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera perché Harry pensa di averlo fatto apposta.

"No, solo che ... non me ne sono accorto."

Harry inclina leggermente la testa, chiaramente confuso. "Cosa vuoi dire che non te ne sei accorto?"

Louis non sa come spiegarlo, perché più ci pensa più suona folle. "Non me ne sono accorto. Non l'ho sentito. Non mi ero nemmeno reso conto che stava succedendo finché non mi hai allontanato." Morde il labbro, e mentre guarda il viso di Harry che si scurisce, ha quasi voglia di _averlo fatto apposta_.

|||

Dopo di che Harry lo trascina scalciando e urlando in ospedale. Non solo il normale ambulatorio del dottore, ma il maledetto pronto soccorso e Louis non è mai stato più imbarazzato, perché è solo stanco tutto il tempo e Harry sta facendo un gran casino per niente e oh, _dio_ , odia gli aghi e gli ospedali e dottori, odia le persone che lo toccano e premono il metallo freddo sulla sua pelle e lo fanno inspirare ed espirare così consapevolmente, e quando tocca a lui essere controllato è quasi in lacrime.

L'infermiera gli misura la pressione sanguigna, il battito cardiaco e la temperatura e non sembra preoccupata, _per niente_ , il che conferma ulteriormente per Louis ciò che lui già sa; sta bene, solo malato.

Va tutto bene e, come Louis spiega a braccia incrociate il mal di testa e il vomito, e il dottore (che si è identificato come il _dottor Ben Allen_ ma a Louis non importa perché tutti i medici sono uguali) annuisce, la postura sciolta e aperta come lui annota le note negli appunti. Sembra quasi pronto a prescrivere a Louis degli antidolorifici e qualche giorno di riposo a letto e molti liquidi quando Harry lo interrompe, piuttosto sgarbatamente, se Louis ha voce in capitolo.

"La bruciatura," dice Harry semplicemente, gli occhi scuri e non sta guardando Louis ma a terra, giocando distrattamente con gli anelli alle dita. "Ti sei dimenticato della bruciatura."

Louis gli lancia un'occhiataccia, improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole della garza avvolta intorno alla sua mano e combatte l'impulso di nasconderla dietro la schiena.

Il dottore alza le sopracciglia verso Louis. "Quale bruciatura?"

Louis tende la sua mano avvolta miseramente, il polso molle e odia Harry, cazzo, lo odia davvero. Vuole solo tornare a casa e questo senza dubbio li terrà qui almeno altri venti minuti. "Mi sono bruciato la mano sul fornello. Niente di grave."

La testa di Harry si alza di scatto. "Ma non l'hai _sentito_. È un grosso problema. Non è vero?" Si gira verso il dottore, gli occhi spalancati e implorante e Louis si sente in colpa per essersi arrabbiato con qualcuno così adorabile e preoccupato per il suo benessere, emettendo un sospiro.

Il dottore sembra confuso, quindi Louis si affretta a spiegare prima che Harry possa farlo. "Ero appoggiato al fornello e immagino che mi stesse bruciando la mano e non me ne sono accorto finché Harry non ha detto qualcosa e l'ho visto. Tipo, non faceva male", spiega, sentendosi affondare le budella perché c'è qualcosa che non va con lui, perché chi diavolo non sente qualcosa del genere?

No. È _stanco_. Solo stanco, pieno di lavoro e bisognoso di un lungo riposo.

Il dottore annuisce, gli occhi sembrano un po’ annebbiati, come se fosse immerso nei suoi pensieri. "Vado a chiamare un'infermiera per fare alcuni rapidi test neurologici con te. Niente di speciale, solo le cose che facevi nell'ufficio dell'infermiera alla scuola secondaria." Il suo sorriso è caldo, confortante e Louis annuisce, sospirando. È così stanco, ed è tardi e vuole solo rannicchiarsi con Harry sotto le coperte e magari guardare i cartoni animati a tarda notte finché non si addormenta.

Quindi arriva l'infermiera e il dottore aveva ragione, è esattamente quello che facevano alla scuola media ogni anno o giù di lì. È amichevole e allegra, come se avesse bevuto troppa caffè (probabilmente aveva ragione, con un lavoro come questo, Louis pensa con amarezza). Deve fare cose stupide come seguire il suo dito con gli occhi e attraversare la stanza, tallone contro punta in linea retta e si sente così stupido e infantile con Harry seduto su una sedia in un angolo, che lo guarda.

Alla fine, l'infermiera lo ringrazia e gli dà una pacca cauta sulla schiena e poi se ne va e _finalmente_ il dottor Allen torna, proprio mentre Louis è sicuro che sverrà sul linoleum.

Il dottor Allen sta ancora sorridendo, ma questa volta è piccolo e teso e Louis sente un impeto di panico prima di costringersi a pensare razionalmente. Probabilmente anche il dottore è stanco. Ecco perché. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Sta bene. Adesso può tornare a casa e domani si sveglierà, al caldo tra le braccia di Harry e gli chiederà di preparargli i pancake, forse, se il suo stomaco glielo permette.

È silenzioso per quasi un minuto intero, l'unico suono proveniente dal ticchettio dolce e costante dell'orologio montato sul muro vicino alla porta.

"Vorrei fare alcuni test", dice alla fine. "Solo procedura standard. Una risonanza magnetica e una TAC, molto probabilmente. Non impiegheranno molto, te lo assicuro, e poi potrai essere sulla buona strada."

"Bene. Voglio solo farla finita," ribatte Louis. È imbronciato ora, davvero un bambino petulante con gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime perché è così dannatamente stanco.

Il dottor Allen sembra un po’sorpreso dalla risposta tagliente di Louis, ma annuisce. "Va bene, allora. Procediamo."

|||

"I risultati dei test richiederanno un paio di giorni al massimo", dice il dottor Allen quando hanno finalmente finito, e Louis è veramente mezzo addormentato. "Vi faremo sapere."

Louis è troppo assonnato per dire qualcosa, quindi Harry interviene per lui, stringendogli la mano con fermezza. "Grazie dottore."

Stanco com'è, Louis non perde il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry guizzano verso di lui, i più scuri che abbia mai visto e ardenti di paura.

|||

In realtà non usano mai la parola _cancro_. O forse lo fanno, ma non è fino a quando non hanno già usato la parola _glioblastoma, al quarto grado_ che è in qualche modo mille volte peggio mentre fissano con sguardo assente la scatola luminosa sul muro, mostrando i risultati della risonanza magnetica di Louis e lui certamente non è esperto ma la massa bianca che invade il suo lobo frontale non dovrebbe essere lì e tutto il suo corpo trema, la mente corre perché tutto ha un senso. _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_.

Louis non ha nemmeno il tempo di reagire prima che Harry sbandieri un tremante, "Allora quali sono le opzioni?" La sua mano si stringe istintivamente intorno a quella di Louis.

Non molti, si scopre, perché Louis ha il cancro ed è di una varietà inguaribile, mangia-cervello e cazzo, da quando fa così freddo qui? Non riesce a smettere di tremare e il mondo intero gira. Il dottor Allen sta ancora parlando, con un sorriso teso e cupo sul viso e Louis vuole prenderlo a pugni perché usa parole come _male, ma non senza speranza_ tranne che è senza speranza perché, beh. Può farli frugare nella sua testa e farsi dare da mangiare droghe attraverso tubi di plastica, ma il succo di tutta questa conversazione è che morirà.

"Dovevano essere solo mal di testa," geme impotente, desiderando di scomparire quando Harry lascia uscire questo piccolo singhiozzo soffocante accanto a lui, la mano che si arriccia intorno al braccio di Louis e lo strattona più vicino ma Louis lo tira indietro. Non vuole che nessuno lo tocchi. La sua pelle prude, come se avesse bisogno di liberarsi di tutto e ricominciare da capo. Vuole sprofondare nel terreno e scomparire nel nucleo stesso della terra, diventare parte del suolo, della roccia e dell'erba, per esistere ovunque e da nessuna parte contemporaneamente.

Invece, si alza lentamente e dice, molto piano: "Penso di aver bisogno di vomitare", prima di uscire dalla stanza e inciampare lungo il corridoio bianco e pulito dell'ospedale verso i bagni, chiudendosi in una stalla e stringendo il lavabo di porcellana come a scambiarsi una stretta di mano. Non vomita, però - se ne sta seduto lì, il corpo ansante ma mai abbastanza da convincerlo a svuotare il contenuto del suo stomaco e dio, vorrebbe poterlo fare perché la paura gli si avvolge nello stomaco come una corda e preme la fronte contro il water.

È disgustoso, ma non gli importa. All'improvviso sembra che tutta la vita gli sia svanita e se ne sta seduto lì, zoppicante e privo di emozioni per molto, molto tempo finché Harry non bussa alla porta, implorandolo di lasciarlo entrare. La sua voce è forte e rotta e Louis può dire che ha pianto. Sembra che il mondo intero stia cadendo intorno a lui e quando finalmente apre la porta, tremando come una foglia, crollando tra le braccia di Harry.

"Andrà tutto bene," sussurra Harry nella sua tempia, inumidendo i suoi capelli con le lacrime. Louis non ne è convinto, ma segue comunque Harry nell'ufficio del dottor Allen perché che cazzo dovrebbe fare?

Una volta che si sono sistemati sulle scomode sedie di plastica e Harry ha tirato la sedia di Louis così vicino che è quasi in braccio a lui, il dottore sorride professionalmente. Louis si chiede quante persone ha dovuto dire che stavano morendo. Probabilmente ha fatto molta pratica, dall'espressione sul suo viso, ma lo sguardo colpevole nei suoi occhi lo tradisce. Lo stomaco di Louis si agita violentemente.

"Allora, cura," ricomincia il dottor Allen, incrociando le mani sopra la pila di fogli sulla scrivania. "Il percorso più comune è la chirurgia; possiamo esaminarlo meglio e rimuovere una buona parte del tumore in questo modo, anche se al momento è difficile determinare quanto siamo in grado di rimuovere".

Louis non vuole sentirlo. Harry ascolta rapito, però, e Louis si aspetta quasi che tiri fuori una penna e inizi a prendere appunti. Il pensiero gli fa venire voglia di piangere. Entra ed esce dalla conversazione, fin troppo consapevole delle vertebre della sua spina dorsale che premono contro lo schienale freddo della sedia e che il suo calzino sinistro gli è scivolato via dal tallone, lasciandogli il piede freddo e scomodo. Tornando al presente, cerca disperatamente di sintonizzarsi su ciò che sta dicendo il dottore. "... la chemioterapia è sempre un'opzione", dice il dottor Allen, le labbra contratte e il cuore di Louis è in gola. "Sfortunatamente, in passato si è dimostrato di avere un effetto molto limitato sull'aspettativa di vita o persino sul comfort dei pazienti con tumore al cervello".

C'è un gemito basso e gutturale e Louis impiega un momento per capire che è lui a farlo.

"Di nuovo, Louis," dice il dottor Allen, e Louis sussulta perché fino ad ora è stato chiamato solo Mr. Tomlinson. "Dipende tutto da te."

"Posso ..." inizia Louis, sentendo il dolore alla pancia crescere e salire strisciando su per la sua gola, come se stesse per schizzare fuori e incollare la sua bocca prima che possa finire, ma spinge avanti, disperato per ottenere le parole. "Posso avere qualche giorno per pensarci?"

Il dottore annuisce. "Assolutamente. Tuttavia, come per tutte le forme di cancro al cervello, il tempo è essenziale". Louis sa di averlo visto e sentito cento volte prima. _Quante persone morte conosce quest’uomo?_ Louis si chiede. _Quante condanne a morte ha emesso?_

"Vuoi parlarne?" Chiede Harry mentre torna a casa in macchina, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso, mordendosi preoccupato il labbro, e allunga la mano per appoggiarla su quella di Louis. Louis si allontana, quasi istintivamente, ma l'espressione ferita sul viso di Harry è sufficiente per farlo ripensare.

"Non proprio," borbotta, premendo il naso contro il vetro e facendo scivolare di nuovo la mano in quella di Harry. Un attimo di silenzio, poi: "E la band?"

"Fanculo la band," sbotta Harry e Louis quasi ride per come Harry suona in questo momento molto diverso da lui. "Scusa," aggiunge velocemente, gli occhi di scusa e un po’ imbarazzati. "È solo, sai. Sei più importante."

"Non ha nemmeno senso," sbuffa Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Non gli piacerà." Lui non ha bisogno di specificare chi essi siano. Harry lo sa.

Stringendo la mano di Louis, Harry dice: "Lo scopriremo".

|||

Louis fa molte ricerche, scorrendo gli articoli sul suo telefono o sul computer dal momento in cui si sveglia alle prime ore del mattino, la luce dello schermo gli fa male agli occhi e certamente non fa nulla per alleviare il dolore alla testa.

Non che niente possa davvero aiutare a questo punto.

E il dottore aveva ragione: non c'è molto che possano fare. Ci sono farmaci che può prendere per aiutare con il gonfiore del tumore e possono rimuovere parte del tumore ma anche se rimuovono la maggior parte di esso, morirà comunque; rimuoverlo gli farà guadagnare solo un anno in più, se è fortunato. Un anno di radioterapia e chemio e di costanti visite in ospedale e non lo _vuole_ , non vuole niente di tutto questo. Vuole vedere i suoi fratelli e sorelle crescere, vuole comprare una casa con Harry, vuole che gli sia permesso di tenergli la mano per strada. Vuole tornare in tour l'anno prossimo, vuole viaggiare di più, vuole così tanto e non c'è _tempo_ per tutto, anche con le cure.

La durata media della sopravvivenza per i pazienti con glioblastoma senza trattamento è di quattro mesi. Forse cinque.

Louis si spaventa quando il suo cervello stanco sussurra, _è più che sufficiente_.

È solo così stanco, ecco il punto.

|||

Sono due giorni, sei ore, ventidue minuti e dodici secondi quando Louis prende la sua decisione.

La colpisce dritto al petto come un fulmine e si siede di scatto sul letto. Harry si sveglia immediatamente, allungandosi verso di lui.

"Cosa c'è che non va, boo?" chiede, la voce roca dal sonno e incrinata dalla preoccupazione. Louis è triste, e capisce che dovrà abituarsi.

Ma guardando gli occhi stanchi di Harry, sa che non è il momento migliore per dirglielo. Forse sarà meglio dirglielo al mattino, quando la luce gli riscalda il viso e il suo cervello non è così confuso da pensieri e dolore - _così tanto dolore_. Così, invece, si distende, rannicchiandosi nel petto di Harry e mormorando: “Niente, amore. Solo un brutto sogno, è tutto. Torna a dormire adesso. "

Se Harry nota quanto sta tremando, non dice niente.

|||

"Allora," inizia piano, così piano che non è nemmeno sicuro che Harry lo abbia sentito, ma la testa di Harry sobbalza verso di lui quasi immediatamente. "Io, um. Penso di aver deciso."

La postura di Harry si irrigidisce visibilmente e spegne la tv, girandosi in modo da poter guardare Louis frontalmente. "Okay," dice, annuendo a scatti e, merda, sarà più difficile di quanto avesse sperato.

E tutto in una volta, Louis non può farlo.

Non è abituato a piangere così tanto ma ora sembra che ci sia una scorta infinita di lacrime in attesa di scendere sulle sue guance perché _non può fottutamente farlo_. Non vuole morire, ma morirà comunque, e non vuole che gli buchino in testa, ma se non lo fanno probabilmente morirà prima ma non vuole vivere più a lungo se questo significa che sarà costretto a letto per mesi e mesi, dormendo abbandonando i giorni e svegliandosi senza sapere dove si trova, ma se dice la verità a Harry lo ucciderà, perché sa che Harry vuole che ci provi. Harry vuole esaurire ogni singola possibilità, e se l'avesse fatto a modo suo, avrebbe lasciato che entrassero nel cervello di Louis e lo pompassero pieno di veleno se ciò significasse tenerlo in vita, e Louis sa che lo fa per il suo bene, ma non è Harry quello con il cancro.

"Ehi, ehi, andiamo dai," lo calma Harry, strofinando cerchi sulla schiena di Louis con la mano. "Harry," ansima, sbirciando attraverso le sue ciglia che sono pesanti e gocciolanti di lacrime, "Harry, non voglio che mi buchino in testa."

"Lou," mormora Harry comprensivo, le dita che gli passano tra i capelli, afferrandolo come se avesse paura che Louis stia per svanire. "Piccolo, so che hai paura ma-"

"No, Harry," grida, afferrando le spalle di Harry e spingendosi in alto così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. "No."

Harry trema, gli occhi vitrei mentre guarda Louis impotente. "Che cosa vuoi dire, Lou?"

"Voglio dire, non voglio che mi frughino nella testa, o mi alimentino droghe attraverso un tubo o altro, non lo faccio perché andrà a finire male, non importa cosa Harry, e non sono sicuro di volere essere in giro quando ciò accade. " Louis espira tremante.

"Lou," sussurra Harry, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo. "Tu... tu _vuoi_ morire?"

Louis scuote velocemente la testa. "Certo che no, ma lo farò comunque, Harry, non capisci? E sono così spaventato ma non voglio che... non voglio _soffrire_ .. .più di quanto devo. Cazzo. Non so se ha senso ma è solo. Non lo so, Harry, non lo so _e mi dispiace_. " Le sue parole sono solo piccoli sussulti a questo punto prima che Harry lo afferri per il mento e lo baci, forte, come se il tempo fosse scaduto. E beh, lo è.

"Mi dispiace," geme Louis quando Harry si allontana, con le guance arrossate. "Ti amo così tanto, e mi dispiace, e capisco se non vuoi restare."

La fronte di Harry si aggrotta confusa. "Cosa vuoi dire, se non voglio restare?" La sua faccia si sbriciola mentre si rende conto di cosa vuole dire. "Oh, piccolo," sospira, prendendo Louis tra le sue braccia. "Sai che non me ne andrei mai. Non ti lascerei mai, cazzo, mai."

Louis è sull'orlo di un attacco di panico, cercando disperatamente di trasmettere il suo punto a Harry. "Ti rendi conto che andrà male, giusto? Andrà male, Haz. Starò davvero, davvero male e tu dovrai ... prenderti cura di me e sarà _orribile_." La sua voce è appena un sussurro.

"Davvero pensi che me ne andrei adesso, di tutti i tempi?" Harry sembra ferito. "Non importa, Lou. Mi prenderò cura di te. Starò con te. Per sempre, okay? Te l'ho promesso, per sempre e lo intendevo."

"Lo intendi ora, ma te ne pentirai," protesta Louis tremante.

Harry si limita ad avvicinarsi a Louis, baciandogli i capelli. "Sei così coraggioso, piccolo. Ti amo così tanto. Sei

così _coraggioso_ , Lou. "

Louis sbatte le palpebre, confuso. "Non sei arrabbiato?"

Harry scuote la testa, prendendo entrambi i polsi di Louis in una mano e tenendoli abbassati. "Non sono arrabbiato. Spaventato, sì. Non arrabbiato, però." Chiude gli occhi, premendo insieme le loro fronti. Sta ancora tremando un po'. "Davvero spaventato."

"Anch'io," dice Louis con una vocina sottile, le ciglia svolazzanti contro la guancia di Harry.

Restano così per un po', le fronti strette nel silenzio, respirando l'uno l'aria dell'altro.

|||

È un martedì quando gli altri ragazzi lo scoprono.

"Vuoi dirglielo?" Chiede Harry a bassa voce, battendo sulle ginocchia e Louis si morde il labbro, pensando. Non pensa di poterlo fare.

Alla fine, Louis scuote la testa perché non si fida della sua voce. Liam, Niall e Zayn lo fissano preoccupati dal divano. Il divano è più un divanetto ed è davvero troppo piccolo perché tutti e tre possano starci sopra, ma a loro non importa. Sa che avrebbero fatto sedere anche lui e Harry se non avesse insistito per sedersi in un'altra poltrona. Pensa che se si avvicina a loro si romperà.

"Va bene. Quindi io?" Harry chiarisce, inclinando il mento di Louis in modo che possa guardarlo negli occhi. Louis si limita ad annuire, quasi sicuro che stia per sentirsi di nuovo male mentre preme il viso contro la spalla di Harry.

Harry fa un respiro lungo e profondo, prendendo la mano di Louis nella sua prima di dire semplicemente "Louis è malato".

E poi parlano tutti insieme. _Che tipo di malattia? Starà bene? Ha già visto un dottore? Deve andare in ospedale? Non potrà venire in America per il promo? È serio?_ Louis quasi alza gli occhi al cielo, vuole _dire Certo che è serio, idioti_. Non lo fa, però, perché non ne hanno bisogno adesso.

" _Sto morendo_ ," squittisce pateticamente, raggiungendo immediatamente Harry e mettendogli la faccia in grembo, pensando che se rimane qui fino a quando non se ne vanno può evitare il peggio: le loro brutte espressioni inorridite, la pietà nei loro occhi. Non vuole pietà. È imbarazzante.

E può sentire tutti parlare contemporaneamente, ma il suo cervello si rifiuta di trasformare le loro parole in qualcosa di diverso da un mormorio, e all'improvviso le loro mani sono su di lui, gli accarezzano il viso e gli scorrono tra i capelli e lo tirano su per guardarlo e Liam è il primo, avvolgendo Louis stretto tra le sue braccia e lui si sta allungando per abbracciarlo di nuovo, sentendosi al sicuro e all'improvviso molto, molto triste mentre Niall si allunga sotto le braccia di Liam per tirare Louis vicino e Zayn aspetta pazientemente dietro di loro, non volendo sopraffarlo e cazzo, Louis li adora.

Si sente caldo e felice e _amato_ , così, così amato mentre Zayn lo stringe in un abbraccio, massaggiandogli la schiena e sussurrandogli sciocchezze nell'orecchio ed è abbastanza sicuro che Niall gli stia tenendo la mano. Cazzo, non è pronto a lasciare i suoi ragazzi.

Non adesso, non _mai_.

|||

I One Direction vanno in pausa dopo l'uscita del loro nuovo album. È un video, lungo solo un minuto e sorridono tutti al punto che è doloroso, alzando il pollice e promettendo che _torneremo presto_. Lo stato del tour del prossimo anno è ancora sconosciuto.

"Dovreste andare, sai," dice loro Louis tranquillamente, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Harry. Sono tutti seduti a gambe incrociate sul tappeto davanti a Louis e Harry. "Fate il tour. E musica. Più musica."

Arrivano tutti alla decisione unanime che no, non faranno niente di tutto ciò. "Non senza di te," dice Harry rudemente, la voce mortalmente bassa. "Mai senza di te."

Louis ha voglia di piangere, perché non possono _finire_ i One Direction proprio così a causa sua. Dovrebbero uscire con il botto, non con un piagnucolio. Non possono semplicemente cancellare il tour, perché così tante persone non _vedono l'ora_ che arrivi e oh Dio, le persone saranno così arrabbiate e lui non può sopportare il pensiero di buttare così tante persone a terra.

"La band non deve morire quando lo faccio io," sussurra Louis, tirando su col naso e asciugandoselo con la manica, e proprio così Niall salta su per avvolgerlo con le braccia, premendo il suo viso contro la schiena di Louis.

"Tu _sei_ la band," insiste Niall, sorridendo un po'. "Siamo fratelli. Una _squadra_ e non suoniamo senza di te."

|||

I mal di testa stanno peggiorando.

Louis sorride, finge di non accorgersene. Dopo la loro intervista con Ellen, crolla tra le braccia di Harry dietro le quinte, il dolore lo immobilizza praticamente. Si addormenta in grembo ad Harry sulla via del ritorno in albergo.

Piange quella notte quando le sue mani tremano così forte che non riesce nemmeno a premere il dannato pulsante dell'ascensore. È così abituato a poter aggiustare le cose, rattopparle e farle tornare come nuove e fanculo, non può aggiustare tutto questo.

Louis trascorre tutto il suo tempo in America a guardare i paesaggi di ovunque vada, memorizzando volti e luoghi perché sa che probabilmente non tornerà mai più.

Nonostante tutto, gli mancherà.

|||

È una domenica pomeriggio, la neve cade costante appena fuori dalle finestre e sono ancora a letto. Louis siede a gambe incrociate sul materasso, intreccia e scioglie i capelli di Harry, le dita che scivolano tra i suoi riccioli scuri. Bruce è raggomitolato al suo fianco, la coda che gli batte contro la gamba. Harry sta suonando un album di una delle sue terribili band indie dall'altoparlante sul comò. È piuttosto piacevole.

Lasciando andare i capelli di Harry per un momento, Louis preme il viso contro la sua nuca, arrossato dal calore anche in questo freddo clima di novembre.

"E i bambini?" chiede dopo molto tempo. La postura di Harry si raddrizza un po' e Louis sorride cupamente. Non è che si aspettasse di meno.

"Lou," gracchia, voltandosi a metà e Louis può già vedere che i suoi occhi sono vitrei. "Non farlo."

E normalmente Louis interromperebbe la conversazione lì, sussurrando _Mi dispiace_ più e più volte nella pelle di Harry e succhiandogli un livido di scusa su un lato del collo prima di tornare a giocare con i suoi capelli, ma invece si limita a far tremare mani, si morde il labbro e riprova. "Ma, come... sai, se li avessimo. Avere figli, voglio dire. Nomi. So che ne abbiamo discusso, ma ho bisogno di _sapere_. E, tipo, chi sarebbe perduto per te e quale avrei corrotto e portato fuori per un gelato dopo il tè. Per favore, Harry. È stupido, ma," Louis si ferma, giocherellando con le maniche del suo – di Harry- maglione e cercando di valutare l'espressione di Harry. "Mi sento come se fosse qualcosa che vorrei sapere, prima di... lo sai." La sua voce non è più alta di un sussurro all'ultima parola, ma è comunque orgoglioso.

Harry rimane seduto in silenzio per molto tempo, quasi stranamente immobile mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra la tempesta al di là, nuvole di tempesta grigie e crudeli. Infine, così tranquillamente che il cervello assonnato di Louis quasi non capisce, dice: 'Tu riusciresti a _corromperli_ , non è vero?' Gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevano leggermente.

Louis annuisce, quasi troppo entusiasta. "Certo che lo farei. E tu saresti il genitore che frulla gli spinaci e li mette nei brownies, e ti faremmo tutti i complimenti per quanto sono buoni perché ti amiamo troppo per distruggere i tuoi sogni in quel modo." Questo guadagna una piccola risatina da Harry, con grande gioia di Louis. "Ma poi li porterei fuori a prendere una coppa di gelato con panna montata e caramello extra e torneremmo a casa con il gelato su tutta la faccia ma non ti direbbero mai la verità, perché io sono il genitore figo." Sorride diabolicamente, avvolgendo Harry con le braccia e tirandolo indietro, indietro, indietro finché non sono sdraiati fianco a fianco, spalla contro spalla e fianco contro fianco.

"Potremmo prendere un altro cane, forse. O un gatto. Chiamarlo Felix," dice Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo affettuosamente. "Dio, i bambini ti _amerebbero_. Voglio dire, adorerebbero anche me, ma ti amerebbero, Lou."

Louis non riesce a contenere il suo sorriso, infilando la faccia nella spalla di Harry. Gli ci vuole un po’ per calmare le vertigini che stanno crescendo nella sua pancia, il cuore che batte. "Ti amerebbero, però"

dice finalmente. "Ogni volta che saranno tristi o spaventati verranno prima da te. Saresti tu il primo ad alzarti il secondo che inizierebbero a piangere nel cuore della notte, pronto a cullarli e cantare per farli di nuovo dormire con la tua terribile musica indie." Le parole non escono come aveva previsto - sta diventando più difficile trovare le parole che sta cercando, ma non può farlo sapere a Harry.

Harry si muove quindi, è sdraiato su un fianco, appoggiato al gomito e rivolto verso Louis, sorridendo come un matto. "Credo di sì. Dio," ride, inclinando il viso verso il ventilatore a soffitto. "Sarebbe il caos. Tutto il tempo. Avremmo bisogno di una casa più grande. Tipo... molto più grande."

"Certo," concorda Louis. "In quale altro modo potremmo adattarci a tutto quel caos?" Stringe le labbra, pensando. "E le vacanze. Le vacanze sarebbero le migliori. Tutta la casa sarebbe ricoperta di ornamenti e luci e i bambini farebbero quelle renne di cattivo gusto con occhi finti e graffette e compreremmo cappelli di Babbo Natale per tutti gli animali della casa."

"E avremmo un albero, uno grande. Anche più grande di quello che abbiamo adesso," dice Harry, gli occhi un po’ vitrei come se fosse da qualche altra parte. "E anche allora sarebbe una lotta adattarsi tutti intorno ad esso."

Louis annuisce felice. "Sì, certo. E ovviamente dovremmo invitare i ragazzi. E Perrie e Sophia e tua madre, Gem e Robin e anche tutta la mia famiglia. Tutte le ragazze." Sorride ma sente le lacrime agli occhi quando immagina tutte le sue sorelle e i suoi due fratellini ammassati intorno a un albero, il braccio di Harry intorno a lui con una miriade di bambini ricci e ridacchianti che praticamente pendono da loro con i ragazzi che guardano affettuosamente.

Harry se ne accorge immediatamente e cerca di allontanare la conversazione da quel particolare argomento. "E ad Halloween saresti tu a dare il massimo. Tutti quei dannatamente costosi animatronics per spaventare a morte tutti i bambini."

Louis sente che il suo cuore sta per scoppiare, e si sente anche molto stanco all'improvviso, le palpebre pesanti e fatica a tenerle aperte. "Mhm," mormora, sentendosi assonnato e felice mentre si rannicchia più a fondo sotto le trapunte, strisciando per avvicinarsi ad Harry finché i loro petti non vengono premuti insieme. Harry passa affettuosamente una mano tra i capelli di Louis e lui sospira felice, lasciando che i suoi occhi si chiudano completamente, borbottando: "Continua a parlare".

Harry si sposta in modo da poter infilare la testa di Louis sotto il suo mento, le mani avvolte in modo protettivo intorno alla sua vita, e continuare a parlare. "E ovviamente li cresceresti anche tu, così non si riveleranno ridicoli cretini come me. Probabilmente insegneresti a tutti loro a fare skateboard con Zayn, vero, boo?" Louis fa semplicemente un piccolo rumore di assenso, il viso sepolto nel petto di Harry.

"Saresti un bravo papà. _Cazzo_ , Lou. Così fottutamente bravo." Harry tira su col naso un po' prima di continuare, la voce che esce rude e fa venire voglia di piangere anche a Louis.

Harry sta ancora parlando, ma Louis sta già andando alla deriva, visioni di bambini piccoli con i capelli ricci e gli occhi verdi persistono nella sua mente e se le divagazioni di Harry vengono interrotte con un singhiozzo soffocato, Louis stringe gli occhi più forte e finge di non accorgersene.

|||

Louis è abituato a raccontare tutto a Harry, premendo le parole nella sua mascella o piagnucolandole in bocca o piangendole sulla sua spalla quando è imbarazzato, triste o spaventato. Ci sono, ovviamente, alcune cose che Harry non sa, come quelle rare occasioni in cui è sveglio prima di Harry e che gli piace fissare il suo viso, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra aperte e a volte anche lui piange, perché Harry è così meraviglioso e Louis non sa quale diavolo di forza terrestre abbia deciso che lui merita qualcuno così adorabile, comprensivo e paziente.

Ce ne sono di più, alcuni, ma sono cose relativamente poco importanti, tranne che ora ha un grande segreto che aleggia proprio sopra il suo cuore come una farfalla, le ali che si agitano con rabbia, ed è che sta iniziando a perdere le parole.

Non può ... non può spiegarlo, perché non ha senso ma a volte si trova nel mezzo di una storia e in qualche modo lo dimentica perché non riesce a parlare fisicamente né mentalmente, a far avvolgere la lingua attorno alla parola successiva ed è fottutamente spaventoso. Tipo, racconta una storia sui gemelli o qualcosa che ha guardato mentre Harry era via o una stupida barzelletta che Niall gli ha detto quando dimentica la parola gioco, o film o anche divertente, smettendo di parlare abbassando il suo viso mentre il panico gli si insinua lungo la schiena e poi Harry dice qualcosa che gli ravviva la memoria ed è in grado di finire la sua storia tutto d'un pezzo.

Va bene. Come hanno detto i dottori - _cattivo, ma non senza speranza_. Ripete le parole a se stesso più e più volte nella sua testa ogni notte finché non si confondono insieme e quasi le dimentica del tutto.

Fissando il viso addormentato di Harry, tutto quello che riesce a pensare è _per favore, non lasciare che anche io ti dimentichi._

|||

Alla fine, Harry se ne accorge. Harry nota tutto.

"Harry," dice Louis bruscamente, la voce leggermente in preda al panico in un modo che di solito non è. "Non riesco a trovare il ... il ... per l'auto."

La fronte di Harry si aggrotta mentre si gira a guardarlo, le labbra che si incurvano verso il basso in un cipiglio confuso. "Eh, piccolo?"

Le mani di Louis tremano mentre cerca di imitare l'atto di mettere le chiavi nell'accensione. "Non riesco a trovarli," sbotta, sentendosi più imbarazzato che altro.

"Intendi le chiavi?" Chiede Harry, la voce grondante di preoccupazione.

"Chiavi," ripete Louis, il sollievo lo inonda così velocemente che pensa che potrebbe svenire. "Sì. Chiavi." La parola sembra familiare come è sempre stata, rotola facilmente dalla sua lingua e ha quasi voglia di ridere.

Harry non dice niente, ma non è tenuto a farlo.

L'espressione sul suo viso dice a Louis tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sapere.

|||

Harry gli fa una lista sul suo telefono, una piccola lista intitolata _Words for Lou :)_ , tutta piena di parole che Louis ha dimenticato più spesso, ma la lista sembra crescere in modo esponenziale ogni giorno che passa, ed è un po' difficile tenere il passo .

"Ti sei ricordato di far mangiare il ... il-" Louis si interrompe, la fronte si increspa per la concentrazione mentre si lecca le labbra e Harry sente un'ondata di dolore abbattersi su di lui mentre Louis è lì, gli occhi che si restringono ancora di più, le mani in piccoli pugni mentre si sforza di trovare la parola che sta cercando.

Avvolgendo strettamente le braccia intorno alle spalle di Louis e premendo un bacio in cima alla sua testa che può solo sperare sia confortante, Harry mormora: "Il cane, amore?"

Louis si trasforma nell'abbraccio di Harry e nasconde il viso tra le sue clavicole e Harry sente il suo cuore affondare fino alle ginocchia quando sente l'umidità che si accumula lì.

"Ehi," dice gentilmente, facendo passare una mano tra il petto di Louis e il suo e afferrando il mento di Louis, costringendolo a incontrare i suoi occhi. Gli occhi di Louis sono lucidi e cerchiati di rosso e sembra così patetico e senza speranza che Harry ha le lacrime agli occhi. Ma non piangerà - non ora, perché questa volta Louis ha bisogno di lui per essere quello forte. E lo sarà.

"Piccolo," mormora, camminando lentamente all'indietro finché la sua schiena non sbatte contro il muro e tira Louis con sé, sprofondando a terra in modo che Louis possa riposare nello spazio tra le sue gambe. Passano solo uno o due minuti prima che i tiri su col naso di Louis si fermino completamente, ma la sensazione di impotenza rimane. "Va bene," dice, afferrando una delle mani di Louis - così piccolissimo, lo è sempre stato; è una delle cose preferite di Harry - e traccia le linee del suo palmo finché Louis non si è completamente calmato ed è seduto in posizione verticale, raccogliendo il tappeto con la mano libera.

"Mi sento così stupido," mormora Louis, le guance arrossate mentre abbassa la testa, quasi vergognosamente. "Tutto il tempo."

"No." Harry quasi lo ringhia, la voce diventa aspra in un modo che normalmente non accade con Louis. La testa di Louis si alza di scatto al tono della sua voce, sembra più che un po' sorpreso ma a Harry non importa, perché non sa cosa fare e odia fottutamente tanto sentirsi impotente in questo modo. Vuole premere Louis nel loro materasso e sussurrargli nella pelle tutte le parole che gli stanno attraversando la mente, ma hanno posti dove andare e non c'è tempo. Non c'è mai, e il suo stomaco vacilla perché il tempo sta finendo e lui ha così tanto da _dire_.

Invece, tira vicino Louis in modo che i loro volti siano allo stesso livello, il naso che si sfiora. Il loro respiro è quasi scherzosamente rumoroso nel silenzio, quieto dell'appartamento. " _Non_ sei stupido," Harry insiste con fermezza, le mani che tengono il viso di Louis in modo che non si allontani. "Mai stupido, piccolo. Non mi piace sentirti dire cose del genere." Lo sguardo di Louis si abbassa e Harry sa che ricomincerà a piangere, quindi lo bacia prima che possa.

È solo un casto sfiorare di labbra, ma è sufficiente.

|||

"Tu non _capisci_ ", Louis scatta, roteando su di lui una notte mentre Harry sta tentando di coccolarlo e consolarlo per aver dimenticato la parola _pianta_. Pianta, per l'amor di Dio. "Non sai cosa vuol dire svegliarsi e dimenticare le cose più stupide, come dov'è il tuo spazzolino da denti o qual è la porta della nostra stanza."

Il suo labbro inferiore trema e lo morde forte. Non è triste, è _arrabbiato_ e vuole così tanto che Harry capisca ma non può fottutamente farglielo capire e non è giusto provarci ma sembra che stia inciampando in una distesa infinita di notti senza luna da solo e se quella non è la cosa più dannatamente terrificante che ci sia, non è sicuro di quale possa essere allora.

"Piccolo," dice Harry gentilmente, gli occhi luccicanti e Louis sa che piangerà. "Lo so. Mi dispiace. Vorrei solo, _cazzo_. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa. Non so cosa fare o come aiutarti e mi sento fottutamente impotente e lo odio, Lou-"

"Non lo so," Louis piange improvvisamente, interrompendo Harry e si sente come se stesse per svenire, sta tremando così tanto. "Dimenticherò... _tutto_. Lo sai, vero? Che questo è niente rispetto a quanto andrà male? Non sarò in grado di cantare e nemmeno di parlare, Harry," piagnucola. "Non voglio _dimenticarti_ ."

Ha a malapena il tempo di elaborare i suoi singhiozzi prima che Harry lo inghiottisca, le braccia che lo avvolgono, le dita che gli affondano nella schiena. Louis fa dei singhiozzi silenziosi che gli scuotono il corpo e dal modo in cui trema sa che anche Harry ha iniziato a piangere.

"Mi dispiace," sussurra Louis, asciugandosi gli occhi sulla maglietta di Harry. "So che ci stai provando. Sei perfetto. Mi dispiace di aver detto qualcosa."

Non lo solleverà mai più.

|||

Harry si avvicina a Louis rannicchiato sotto le coperte con le ginocchia al petto, scarabocchiando freneticamente su un pezzo di carta del taccuino prima di fermarsi, picchiettandosi il mento con la penna e ricominciando a scrivere.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiede Harry, dando una gomitata alle gambe di Louis. Louis si limita a stringere gli occhi e tira fuori la lingua, gli occhi ancora puntati sul foglio di fronte a lui.

"Dimmelo," si lamenta Harry, scivolando timidamente vicino a Louis e dandogli una gomitata sul fianco con il naso.

Louis sospira, tappando la penna e piegando il foglio in un piccolo quadrato, tenendolo saldamente in mano. "Una lettera", dice semplicemente.

Harry muove scherzosamente le sopracciglia. "A chi? Il tuo unico vero amore? Mi stai tradendo, boo?" Allunga la mano per solleticare i fianchi di Louis e il suo cuore si riempie di gioia quando Louis cede e strilla, raggomitolandosi su se stesso.

"Harry, smettila," implora attraverso la sua risata, cercando invano di scacciare via le mani di Harry. Lui però non si ferma, perché la risata di Louis è musica per le sue orecchie e vuole ascoltarla tutta la notte. Le sue mani si fermano, però, quando sfiorano le costole di Louis, la sporgenza scioccante del suo osso iliaco. Lui sa perché - l'appetito di Louis è stato inesistente ultimamente ma è ancora terrificante, rendendosi conto di quanto sia piccolo.

"Così minuscolo," mormora tristemente, le dita che si avvolgono intorno al bicipite di Louis e persino lui è sorpreso quando riesce a far passare tutto il suo braccio nell'occhiello tra il pollice e l'indice.

"Sono sempre stato minuscolo," replica Louis, tirando le coperte più in alto su se stesso come se stesse cercando di nascondersi.

"Non così," sussurra Harry, girando i suoi occhi tristi per incontrare lo sguardo di Louis. Le guance di Louis sono arrossate, come se fosse quasi imbarazzato.

"È per te," dice dolcemente, il naso arricciato come quando pensa che qualcosa sia divertente, e Harry si ferma. "La lettera."

"Per me?"

Louis annuisce, rotolandosi sulla pancia. "Per te."

"Posso leggerla?"

"Mmm," mormora Louis, gli occhi chiusi e sbircia Harry scherzosamente, sorridendo. "Non ancora. Non l'ho ancora finita."

"Presto?"

"Sì," dice Louis, il viso quasi illeggibile. "Può essere."

|||

Louis termina la sua lettera a Harry la mattina dopo mentre Harry gli prepara le uova, anche se il suo stomaco è chiuso e dubita che riuscirà a mangiare molto. Finisce la lettera con un gesto fiorito prima di tappare la penna. C'è un'aria di finalità mentre piega ordinatamente la lettera e la infila nella busta vuota che ha davanti, quella per cui ha fatto setacciare a Harry l'intero appartamento.

Si assicura di stabilire un subdolo contatto visivo con Harry per tutto il tempo in cui lecca la busta - sa di averla leccata troppo quando non si chiude nemmeno correttamente, quindi fa in modo che Harry gli trovi un'altra, leccandola molto meno questa volta. Scrive velocemente qualcosa sul davanti, troppo veloce perché Harry abbia la possibilità di guardarlo, e la ficca profondamente nella tasca della sua felpa.

"Posso leggerla adesso?" Harry chiede da dove si trova vicino alla stufa, a torso nudo con i pantaloni del pigiama che scendono sui fianchi mentre si concentra sulla frittura del bacon sfrigolante nella padella di fronte a lui.

"No," dice Louis semplicemente, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stanco, soprattutto a causa del cancro e tutto il resto, ma anche perché non vuole avere questa conversazione.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi per socchiudere gli occhi, una mano che tiene ancora la spatola. "Hai detto che era per me."

"È per te. Ma _ora_ non puoi leggerla."

"Quando posso leggerla, allora?"

"Tipo, um. Dopo," mormora Louis, agitandosi sulla sedia mentre sente lo sguardo di Harry su di lui indurirsi. Sente il suono del fornello spento, della spatola che viene rimessa sul bancone, dei passi di Harry che si avvicinano e stringe forte gli occhi perché davvero, davvero non vuole avere questa conversazione in questo momento, o forse mai.

"Dopo cosa, Lou?" Chiede Harry, la voce pericolosamente bassa.

"Sai cosa." Risulta più duro di quanto intendesse. Non può farci niente. La sua testa sta iniziando a pulsare e combatte l'impulso di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

"Lou." La voce di Harry ora è gentile, acquosa, come se stesse per piangere. O forse sta già piangendo; Louis non riesce a convincersi a guardarlo in faccia. Ultimamente hanno pianto entrambi molto. A Louis non piace.

"Io, solo," sputa Louis, tormentandosi il cervello per le parole che sta cercando. "Volevo, tipo, darti qualcosa. Di me. Sono ... _io_ , in un certo senso, se ha senso. Quindi puoi averla ... quando sono, um. Quando non sono più me, suppongo." Alza una mano per strofinarsi l'occhio e questa viene via bagnata. Non sa quando ha iniziato a piangere, ma tutto quello che sa ora è che sta piangendo ed è abbastanza sicuro che lo sia anche Harry, e non può smettere.

"Oh, Lou," sussurra, e sta mirando alla sua bocca ma finisce invece per baciargli lo zigomo. Abbastanza vicino. "Va bene," dice alla fine, rassegnato. "Aspetterò di leggerla, allora. Fino a ... dopo." L'espressione sul suo viso fa soffrire il cuore di Louis. Lo sguardo di comprensione, rassegnazione e _tristezza_ perché ora capisce ed è tutto ciò che Louis ha sempre voluto da lui, ma vederlo ora gli fa venire voglia di scomparire.

Presto, pensa. _Presto_.

|||

Si scopre che il suo presto arriverà prima del previsto quando una mattina è sotto la doccia, lavandosi i capelli con lo shampoo profumato alla mela di Harry e il mondo davanti a lui si confonde, una scossa di dolore lo colpisce così forte che si piega in due, aggrappandosi a il suo stomaco e ha appena il tempo di urlare per Harry prima che tutta la sua metà inferiore diventi insensibile e il mondo davanti a lui giri nell'oscurità.

|||

Harry lo trova su un fianco nella doccia in una pozza di sangue dallo squarcio sulla testa, gli occhi leggermente aperti, la pelle arrossata e trema violentemente, le labbra aperte come se stesse per dire qualcosa ma non lo fa, rilasciando solo questi piccoli rantoli senza fiato e Harry è subito al suo fianco, implorando: "Lou, Lou, andiamo, resta con me. Torna da me, tesoro." Continua a cantilenare anche mentre cerca freneticamente di spiegare all'operatore del 911 cosa è successo.

"Il mio ragazzo è svenuto sotto la doccia e sanguina e trema e cazzo, c'è sangue ovunque, per favore mandi qualcuno _adesso_!" Fa scorrere le dita tremanti tra i capelli umidi di Louis. Quando tira via la mano è coperta del sangue di Louis e quasi perde la testa proprio lì, ma non _può_ farlo, non ora. Non ancora.

"Louis," ripete disperatamente, premendo le dita sul collo di Louis per sentirne il pulso e la bocca su quella di Louis, respirando, cercando di dargli aria, cercando di aiutarlo a respirare, per l'amor di Dio.

Quando i paramedici si presentano, però, il tremolio di Louis è cessato e ha smesso del tutto di rispondere.

Harry deve accostare mentre si reca all'ospedale, seguendo l'ambulanza: inciampa sull'erba umida sul lato della strada e svuota un boccone di bile gastrica sul terreno.

|||

_Un attacco_ , gli dicono i medici. _Cattivo, ma comune con i pazienti con glioblastoma_. Harry vuole vomitare di nuovo.

Quando Louis si sveglia, sta urlando di dolore, stringendosi la testa con dita tremanti e afferrando la mano dell'infermiera e implorando: "Per favore, fallo smettere, per favore fallo smettere, fallo fermare."

Così gli tagliano nel cuoio capelluto, prendendo come permesso le grida disperate di Louis. Sono in grado di rimuovere parte del tumore, ma non abbastanza. Non abbastanza. _È brutto_ , dicono, scuotendo la testa e guardando tristemente Harry quando crolla nella sala d'attesa, con la testa tra le mani. Davvero fottutamente brutto.

Piange solo più forte quando vede Louis, che sembra così piccolo e stanco nel suo letto d'ospedale, con le ciocche di capelli scomparse e prova un senso di rabbia vedendo i punti in cui gli hanno tagliato la testa, entrando nel cervello di Louis. Deve essere scortato fuori finché non si riabilita. Quando finalmente lo fa, Louis non parla, ma Harry non ha bisogno che lo faccia. Si siede sulla sedia vicino al letto, tracciando i tatuaggi di Louis con le sue dita.

Jay e l'intera troupe sono lì la mattina dopo, affollati intorno a Louis e le sue sorelle piangono, piangono, piangono e quando i gemelli strisciano sul letto accanto a loro Louis si limita ad accarezzargli i capelli, mormorando: "Va tutto bene. Io sto bene. Non preoccupatevi per me. Sto bene." Jay deve lasciare la stanza e Harry la segue, avvolgendola in uno stretto abbraccio perché la capisce.

"Lo so," sussurra, la faccia di Jay premuta contro la sua spalla, macchiando il suo cappotto con lacrime di mascara, "anch'io ho paura."

Anche i ragazzi vengono a trovarli, ammucchiandosi su un paio di sedie vicino al letto di Louis e parlando con lui eccitato, velocemente, e il cuore di Harry si spezza quando Louis si limita a guardarli, sbattendo le palpebre perso e così, così confuso. Harry cerca di ripetere ciò che i dottori gli hanno detto loro, che devono rallentare, che il cervello di Louis non sta funzionando a pieno regime in questo momento e inizierà a impiegare un po' di tempo per capire le persone, quindi devono parlare lentamente per non sopraffarlo.

Annuiscono cupi, e il modo in cui gli parlano dopo è così dolorosamente gentile che Harry deve lasciare la stanza.

Louis torna a casa cinque giorni dopo. Alcune foto di lui che lascia l'ospedale, il berretto di Harry in testa che copre la peggiore delle sue cicatrici, finiscono sui tabloid, ma è spacciato come un incidente minore, un mal di stomaco. È chiaro dallo sguardo vitreo negli occhi di Louis e dalle sue guance scavate che non è così, ma la maggior parte delle persone non lo mette in dubbio. Un afflusso di _Guarisci presto! :)_ vengono postati tweet, tutti taggando @Louis_Tomlinson, e fa accapponare la pelle di Harry.

In qualche modo, quando Louis entra dalla porta, guidato dalla calda mano di Harry sulla parte bassa della schiena, e piagnucola _Voglio solo tornare a letto Haz,_ Harry sa che le cose non saranno più le stesse.

L'orologio ticchetta sul muro. Lui trema.

|||

Harry trascorre molto tempo a fare ricerche e ogni ricerca rivela più orrori sul peggioramento delle condizioni di Louis: più convulsioni, dormire 18 ore al giorno, allucinazioni, incapacità di mangiare o bere o addirittura deglutire, dimenticando cose accadute solo poche ore fa. Non riesce a credere che questo stia accadendo, e stia accadendo a Louis, tra tutte le persone - il sole della sua esistenza, la luce della sua vita, _l'amore_ della sua vita, il suo ragazzo preferito al mondo.

Quando una notte Louis non riesce a smettere di vomitare e trema così tanto che Harry teme di avere un altro attacco, Louis seppellisce la sua faccia macchiata di lacrime nel petto di Harry e piange: "Voglio solo che finisca, voglio solo che finisca adesso."

"Lo so, boo, lo so, mi dispiace," borbotta Harry, accarezzando i capelli di Louis mentre si prepara mentalmente per il prossimo conato di vomito.

A Harry viene in mente solo più tardi, dopo aver pulito e igienizzato l'intero bagno, quando sono rannicchiati nel letto mentre il sole inizia a sorgere, trasformando il mondo intero in viola, che forse Louis _vuole solo che sia finita ora_ significa qualcosa diverso da come l'aveva originariamente interpretato, e stringe più vicino il ragazzo più piccolo.

Non lo lascerà andare. Non senza combattere.

|||

"Resta," sussurra Harry disperatamente, premendo le sue labbra sulla tempia di Louis come se in qualche modo potesse alleviare il dolore che sta fiorendo lì, ma non può fermare il dolore e non importa quanto ci provi non può far restare Louis.

"Vorrei poterlo fare," sussurra Louis, stringendosi più vicino a Harry, appoggiandosi al suo tocco.

Harry si chiede se tenendo Louis abbastanza vicino potrà tenerlo per sempre. Molto tempo fa ha promesso a Louis che lo avrebbe sempre protetto. Sempre, tranne che ha sempre pensato che sarebbe stata una protezione da qualcosa fisico, tangibile, tranne che ora questa cosa che uccide Louis è una parte di lui e tutto quello che Harry può fare è sedersi e guardare il suo ragazzo che peggiora sempre di più.

È così spaventato, perché è la prima volta che fa una promessa a Louis che si è reso conto di non poter mantenere.

|||

Louis è silenzioso ultimamente. Non perché sia timido o altro - gli ci vuole solo un po' più di tempo per elaborare le parole ed è ancora più faticoso per lui parlare in frasi complete tutto il tempo. Parla ancora, certo, ma la maggior parte della sua comunicazione quasi tutti i giorni avviene tramite sorrisi, cenni e movimenti del capo. Di recente ha anche usato il segno del pollice in su.

A Harry non importa. Certo, è strano non avere la dolce vocina di Louis che riempie i corridoi, sempre una palla di energia incontrollabile, ma. È ancora morbido, coccoloso e sfacciato ed è _qui_ , e questo è tutto ciò che conta.

Comincia ogni mattina chiedendo a Louis: "Di che colore sei oggi, boo?"

È un sistema che hanno inventato, come i semafori, perché per Louis è più facile tenere traccia di tre colori rispetto alle emozioni individuali.

Il verde è una buona giornata, quando Louis è vigile e in vena di compagnia, cartoni animati e forse anche pancake. Il giallo significa ok. Il giallo significa: "Sto bene, ma potrei non esserlo più tardi" o viceversa. Nei giorni gialli, Louis è un po' più lento; gli ci vuole un po' di più per parlare, un po' di più per elaborare le parole di Harry. Il giallo significa niente compagnia e musica tranquilla e coccole e tanto tè. A volte, nei giorni gialli, Harry gli legge qualcosa, mantenendo la voce bassa e regolare, le dita intrecciate con quella di Louis.

Il rosso è una brutta giornata - il rosso è quando il dolore alla testa di Louis è quasi insopportabile, è il silenzio della radio e Louis impiega fino a dieci minuti per rispondere a una singola domanda, o talvolta per niente. Il rosso è Harry che mette pezzi di ghiaccio nella bocca di Louis perché non può gestire nient'altro. Il rosso è Louis che si aggrappa a Harry come se fosse un'ancora di salvezza, come se fosse l'unica cosa che tiene Louis qui.

Oggi è un giorno rosso . Harry può dirlo subito, perché ci vogliono quasi venti minuti per svegliare Louis e in qualche modo reattivo, e anche allora i suoi occhi stanno tremando come se fosse fisicamente incapace di tenerli aperti e questo fa venire dolore al cuore di Harry, per quanto terribilmente debole sembra.

In prima serata, però, dopo che il cielo è passato dal blu al rosa al viola, il rosso di Louis è diventato giallo. Harry può dirlo; Louis è molto più vigile, ha l'energia per andare in bagno da solo (Harry lo accompagna comunque, nonostante le deboli proteste di Louis che _non è un bambino, Harry._ ) È anche più tenero, accoccolandosi più vicino a Harry quando lui fa per passare una mano tra i capelli di Louis.

Louis è sdraiato su un fianco, gli occhi puntati su quelli di Harry. Harry ricambia lo sguardo, senza batter ciglio - sa dallo sguardo negli occhi di Louis che è veramente qui, che guarda davvero Harry. Sta solo osservando, come se stesse cercando di ricordare ogni dettaglio del viso di Harry. Ad Harry non importa, però; dopotutto, sta facendo lo stesso.

Sentendo un'improvvisa ondata di affetto, Harry sorride dolcemente, mettendo una mano sull'avambraccio di Louis per assicurarsi che Louis sia presente, consapevole, e tende l'altra mano in un piccolo gesto, agitando le dita. _Ciao, ti amo_. Il calore si riversa nelle sue viscere quando Louis annuisce - ha visto, _è qui, è qui con me_ , la mente sollevata di Harry canta ancora e ancora - e dà a Harry un piccolo pollice in alto, gli angoli della bocca che si agitano e lui non deve parlare per Harry per sapere cosa significa.

_Lo so. Ti amo anch'io._

|||

Harry si sveglia irragionevolmente presto la mattina dopo, e all'inizio è completamente pronto a tuffarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte e tornare a dormire finché non si rende conto che oggi è il compleanno di Louis e il suo cuore sussulta, solo per affondare di nuovo quando i suoi occhi cadono sul dormiente ragazzo accanto a lui, che sembrava esausto anche nel sonno, mezzelune violacee sotto gli occhi chiusi e gli zigomi così affilati da poter tagliare il vetro.

Fa scorrere sperimentalmente una mano lungo il lato caldo di Louis, le dita che indugiano un tocco troppo a lungo sulle costole di Louis, così prominenti anche attraverso la sua maglietta che Harry deve lottare per reprimere il panico.

"Lou," mormora, abbassandosi per essere all'altezza di Louis e annusargli la guancia, facendo scorrere gentilmente le mani sui fianchi e sulla schiena di Louis. "È il tuo compleanno, piccolo. Dai, svegliati."

Ci vogliono quasi cinque minuti e un bel po' di persuasione, ma le ciglia di Louis finalmente sbattono mentre sbircia Harry, il naso si increspa un po' e Harry reprime un sorriso, allungando una mano sulla sua mascella. "Eccoti," tuba praticamente, i loro nasi si sfiorano mentre le ciglia svolazzanti di Louis rallentano mentre si avvicina. "Ecco il mio ragazzo. È il tuo compleanno, boo."

"Compleanno," ripete Louis con attenzione.

"Esatto," dice Harry con un cenno del capo, accarezzando lo zigomo di Louis con le dita. "Buon compleanno tesoro." I suoi occhi si soffermano sul viso di Louis mentre si rende conto che questo sarà l'ultimo compleanno di Louis e un nodo si forma nella sua gola, ma quel pensiero lo rende triste e non vuole essere triste per il compleanno di Louis. Così allontana il pensiero e rivolge la sua attenzione alla dolce piccola creatura davanti a lui, tutta rannicchiata in coperte di pile, da sembrare un bambino assonnato, i capelli che sporgono in tutte le direzioni. "Di che colore sei oggi?"

Louis sfiora le sue labbra screpolate, riflettendoci su. "Verde," dice alla fine, ma con un'inflessione verso l'alto come se lo stesse dicendo solo per rendere felice Harry.

"Sei sicuro, piccolo?" Chiede Harry, aggrottando la fronte preoccupata.

"Sono sicuro," dice Louis semplicemente, arricciando il naso e socchiudendo gli occhi come a dire, _come osi dubitare di me_.

La mente di Harry ritorna all'ultimo compleanno di Louis, dove si era svegliato con un Louis molto contento e felice, che, dopo aver appreso che Harry era sveglio, gli aveva sussurrato eccitato all'orecchio: "Indovina di chi è il compleanno? Il mio! Indovina chi ha detto che mi avrebbero preparato delle frittelle con gocce di cioccolato? e trascorse dieci minuti buoni cercando di trascinare fuori dal letto un Harry molto assonnato. Erano finiti sul pavimento, Harry che premeva baci di buon compleanno sulla bocca di Louis, sulla colonna della sua gola e al suo sterno prima di fargli un pompino sotto il sole invernale che entrava dalla finestra.

Harry sa che Louis è un po' troppo fragile al momento per quel tipo di comportamento rude, ma ciò non gli impedisce di premere baci morbidi sulla bocca di Louis, su entrambe le guance, sulla punta del naso, sussurrandogli: "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo ", ancora e ancora.

"Ti amo anche io," risponde Louis, la voce brillante e chiara e, sì. È una giornata verde.

|||

Passano il compleanno di Louis aggrovigliati sul divano a guardare gli speciali di Natale, tutti i preferiti di Louis. Harry prepara i biscotti di pan di zenzero. Louis non ne mangia, non può, ma gli piace l'odore e gli piace guardare Harry cuocere, quindi.

"Ti ho preso un regalo." Harry gli dice più tardi quella notte, togliendosi la maglietta e chiudendo le dita attorno all'oggetto nella sua mano.

La bocca di Louis si apre un po' , le guance diventano rosse e Harry si piega in due dalle risate. "Oh, tesoro," ridacchia, le dita che lisciano la frangia di Louis. "Non così. Ecco, guarda," spiega, voltandosi e indicando l'inchiostro sulla parte posteriore del collo.

Louis si acciglia, guardando confuso le linee nere inclinate. Va bene, però - Harry si aspettava che fosse confuso.

"Questo," dice Harry, schiarendosi la gola e prendendo la mano di Louis per premerla sul tatuaggio, quello che punge ancora un po', essendo così nuovo, "è il tuo battito cardiaco."

Il cipiglio di Louis svanisce gradualmente e sbatte le palpebre verso Harry, fissandolo a lungo e i suoi occhi stanno diventando davvero, davvero vitrei e oh, piangerà e Harry si china per baciare le sue labbra e il suo naso e la sua mascella, mormorando: "Piccolo, non piangere. Non essere triste. "

"Non sono triste," dice subito Louis, con voce acuta. "Sono felice."

E, cazzo. Adesso anche Harry sta piangendo. Non riesce a tenere il sorriso stupido e felice dal suo viso mentre tende la catena d'argento nel palmo della mano. Louis lo osserva con curiosità, asciugandosi furiosamente gli occhi con il dorso della mano.

Appeso alla catena d'argento c'è un minuscolo aeroplano di carta d'argento e, accanto a quello, un cerchio con un'altra serie di linee curve, inclinate come montagne. "E questo," dice Harry, facendo scivolare delicatamente la catena sulla testa di Louis, "è il mio battito cardiaco."

"Oh," dice Louis dolcemente, le dita che si allungano per toccare il ciondolo, ora disteso comodamente contro il suo petto.

"Ti piace?" Harry chiede speranzoso, e ha appena il tempo di registrare cosa sta succedendo prima che Louis si lanci contro di lui, e sono un groviglio di corpi e lacrime e Louis sta piangendo: "Sì, sì, lo amo, ti amo, grazie grazie grazie".

Il cuore di Harry si gonfia. Con Louis tra le braccia, si sente come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.

|||

Fanno l’amore, perché Louis si sente meglio di quanto non si sia sentito da molto tempo e lo implora, strofinando il cavallo di Harry e tirando la sua maglietta, premendo il suo viso contro il petto di Harry e piagnucolando disperatamente. I ciondoli che gli pendono dal collo emettono un leggero tintinnio, come campanelli di una slitta.

Quindi, Harry si arrende dopo aver fatto promettere a Louis di _dirmi di smetterla se ti stanchi troppo._

"Così carino," mormora Harry, le mani che corrono tra i capelli alla base del cuoio capelluto di Louis, morbide e sottili e si sente come se stesse per impazzire se toccasse Louis ancora una volta. "Sei così carino, piccolo. Sempre così carino per me. Ti amo così tanto."

Harry sa che sta dicendo troppo, troppo in fretta perché Louis possa capire completamente, ma a Louis non sembra importare. Si inarca al tocco di Harry, piagnucolando, "Sì, sì, di più."

Harry sente un dolore profondo nel suo cuore, perché qui, appoggiato sopra Louis che si dimena e si contorce sotto di lui, ansimando bruscamente quando Harry si morde il labbro e inclina la testa all'indietro per esporre la sua gola a Harry come se stesse solo implorando di marchiarlo. , sembra che tutto potrebbe andare bene. O, per lo meno, può fingere.

Louis è stato così stanco ultimamente, ma stasera ha abbastanza forza per avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo di Harry, tenendosi in piedi mentre Harry si spinge dentro di lui un po’ troppo rudemente, mordicchiandogli l'orecchio con la mano sul suo cazzo ed è tutto così veloce Harry vorrebbe piangere, accasciarsi di nuovo sul divano con Louis tra le braccia, tutto molle, caldo e flessibile.

"Buon compleanno, piccolo," borbotta Harry, la voce piena di stanchezza ed è troppo felice per sentire qualcos'altro in questo momento. "Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto." Louis mormora, strofinando il naso al petto di Harry e chiudendo gli occhi.

Si addormentano sul divano, crogiolandosi al caldo bagliore delle luci dell'albero di Natale e al suono di Frank Sinatra che canta _have yourself a merry little Christmas._

|||

Il Natale è un giorno rosso. Harry si sente il cuore in gola per tutti i quindici minuti che ci vogliono per convincere Louis a rispondere a lui, pensando a come è così abituato a Louis che gli striscia addosso e strilla: "È Natale, è Natale, Harry, dai, alzati! "

Louis è così debole, ecco il punto, e Harry si chiede se i loro sforzi la notte precedente lo abbiano stancato ancora di più. Probabilmente. Ha lo stomaco a pezzi per tutto il tempo, mentre fa la chiamata FaceTime a Jay e alle ragazze, che purtroppo non possono farcela a causa del terribile accumulo di neve, ma promettono che verranno a trovarlo prima di Capodanno _. Per favore, sbrigatevi_ , pensa Harry ma non dice niente. Louis riesce a malapena a dire qualcosa, e le sue sorelle non lo capiscono, il che le fa parlare più velocemente, più sovraeccitate e Louis sembra così sopraffatto che Harry pensa che potrebbe piangere.

Passano il giorno di Natale sdraiati sul divano, guardando altri speciali natalizi. Louis dorme nella maggior parte di loro. Harry gli canta melodie natalizie per tutto il pomeriggio, ma sa che la maggior parte di loro sono perse su Louis, che entra e esce dal suo stato di coscienza ogni mezz'ora circa.

Harry è un po' deluso - beh, è molto deluso, in realtà, ma non vuole ammetterlo a se stesso perché, francamente, suona un po' egoista.

Desiderava solo che il loro ultimo Natale insieme fosse più felice, ecco tutto.

|||

L'anno scorso, hanno trascorso la notte di Capodanno ubriachi, nascondendosi negli angoli bui, ovunque fuori dalla vista per far fronte a una rapida sensazione e quando suonò mezzanotte si erano schiantati i bicchieri insieme e Louis aveva borbottato: "Per un altro anno adorabile con il mio ragazzo preferito."

"Il quarto capodanno che abbiamo passato insieme," aveva riso Harry, premendo un bacio ubriaco e sciatto sul mento di Louis. "Il quarto di molti, molti altri a venire."

Quest'anno lo trascorrono nel loro appartamento in un silenzio quasi totale. Ci sono anche gli altri ragazzi e Sophia, perché non possono semplicemente non invitarla. Per l'amor di Dio, ha fatto sballare Liam. Sono tutti schiacciati insieme sul divano, Louis si riposa sulle sue ginocchia ed è bello averli tutti qui per questo.

Lo stanno toccando tutti in qualche modo - Liam ha le braccia incrociate sulle caviglie di Louis, Zayn sta armeggiando con l'orlo del suo maglione e tracciando piccoli motivi sull'osso iliaco di Louis che fanno ridere il ragazzo più piccolo e gli scaccia la mano. Niall ha una delle mani di Louis tra le sue, gioca con le sue dita e periodicamente le fa girare. E la testa di Louis è in grembo a Harry, con Harry che gli passa delicatamente la mano tra i capelli, sorridendo imbarazzato ogni volta che Louis si stanca e preme il viso contro lo stomaco di Harry, appena a sinistra del suo tatuaggio della farfalla.

Quando l'orologio segna mezzanotte tutti esultano, Liam attira Sophia per un bacio e Niall cerca di abbracciare tutti insieme. Louis si mette a sedere lentamente, sbattendo le palpebre verso Harry, confuso.

"È capodanno, piccolo," sussurra Harry, sorridendo e premendo le loro fronti insieme. "Buon anno, Lou. Ti amo-"

Ma le labbra di Louis lo interrompono, calde e insistenti, prima che possa finire.

|||

Oltre ad Harry, Zayn è il preferito di Louis.

Vuole bene a Niall e Liam, davvero, ma sembra che siano sempre troppo nervosi, anche quando sono gentili, e su qualsiasi cosa che non sia una _Giornata molto buona_ è difficile per Louis affrontarli.

Zayn, però, lo ama, ed è l'unico membro non familiare oltre ad Harry che può vedere nei giorni gialli (i giorni rossi sono per Harry e solo Harry, e talvolta nemmeno allora - per lo più si spegne e quando è sveglio fissa lo sguardo sul muro come se Harry non fosse nemmeno nella stanza.)

Zayn è gentile e dolce, saluta sempre Louis con un "Ehi, piccolo". Ci sono molte coccole coinvolte, ma Zayn gli racconta anche delle storie, mormorando _ricordi quando_ ... e non si sente frustrato quando Louis non lo fa, il che è spesso. Harry non può fare a meno di provare una fitta di gelosia, perché ha letto di pazienti con glioblastoma che spingono via amici e parenti stretti se sentono che i loro rapporti con loro sono finiti, e Harry è terrorizzato che un giorno Louis deciderà che vorrà farlo con Harry.

I medici gli assicurano che è molto improbabile: Harry è il suo principale assistente, il suo amante, il suo migliore amico. Molto probabilmente continuerà a identificare Harry fino alla fine.

Ma Zayn non tratta Louis come se stesse morendo, e Harry ci prova, ma non può farlo.

|||

Due settimane, tre giorni e quattro ore all'inizio del nuovo anno, Louis ha un altro attacco. È peggio, perché Harry è testimone dell'intera cosa, premendo baci disperati sulla fronte di Louis mentre lo implora: "Continua a respirare, dai, tesoro, ci sono io, resta con me ancora un po’", dopo che è finita e Louis piange e delira.

Fino ad ora, Harry ha sempre visto una piccola scintilla di speranza negli occhi di Louis, ma quando Louis lo raggiunge dal suo letto d'ospedale, infilando la faccia nel braccio di Harry e supplicando: "Per favore, portami a casa. Per favore, Harry, voglio andare a casa," Harry può quasi vedere la luce nei suoi occhi spegnersi, bruciare e tremolare come una candela prima di collassare in cenere e fumo.

|||

Non lascia più Louis da solo dopo. Per lo più è con lui, ma se non lo è deve essere qualcuno di cui si fida. Uno degli altri ragazzi, se è un periodo di tempo più breve. O Jay. Nessun altro, però, e anche con le persone citate Harry sente ondate di panico travolgerlo per tutto il tempo che è fuori, dal momento in cui esce dalla porta al secondo in cui riesce a vedere di nuovo la faccia di Louis.

Louis si rattrista quando se ne va. Anche Harry lo fa, ma ha accordi da prendere, bollette dell'ospedale da pagare, dottori da interrogare, quindi prende i ciondoli che pendono dalla catena d'argento attorno al collo di Louis e li bacia.

"Ora il mio amore sarà con te anche quando non lo sono, e ti terrà al caldo finché non sarò tornato", promette. Louis annuisce, credendo a ogni parola.

E quando Harry è fuori ed è preoccupato, la mente canta sempre _Louis Louis Louis_ , _se Louis sta bene, se è sveglio o addormentato, se sta mangiando, se è felice, se gli manco_ , preme le sue dita sul battito cardiaco di Louis sul suo collo.

Non è una soluzione perfetta, ma aiuta.

|||

"Come sta?" è la prima cosa che esce dalla bocca di Harry dopo che ha salutato Niall, dirigendosi verso la sedia dove Louis è rannicchiato come un gatto, presumibilmente addormentato e accovacciato davanti a lui.

"È così da poco più di un'ora," dice tristemente Niall, le dita che sfiorano il braccio di Louis senza fare nulla per svegliarlo. "Bene fino ad allora, però. Abbiamo guardato _Step Brothers_ e ci siamo coccolati un po'. Gli ho detto che non ti avrei detto dei baci se non l'avesse fatto lui." Niall sorride sfacciato, alzando le mani sulla difensiva, come a dire, _sto scherzando, per favore non uccidermi_. "Ha continuato a parlare di te prima, però. Penso che ti volesse."

"Certo che mi vuole," dice Harry, coppando con le mani le guance di Louis. "Sono il suo preferito. Giusto, tesoro?"

Louis fa un debole, patetico suono lamentoso mentre sbircia Harry attraverso le ciglia, strofinando il naso nella mano di Harry come un gattino.

"Ehi, tesoro," lo saluta Harry, inginocchiandosi perché è più facile per Louis concentrarsi se Harry è alla sua altezza. Gli occhi di Louis sono vitrei e si asciuga distrattamente il naso con la manica del maglione.

"Ricevo un abbraccio di saluto?" Stuzzica Niall mentre si alza per andarsene, sembra piuttosto agitato quando Louis ride e lo tira giù e lo avvolge con le braccia, piantandogli un bacio amichevole sulla guancia. "Ciao, Lou." Abbraccia Harry mentre esce, dandogli lo standard, _chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa_.

Quando Harry torna dove è seduto Louis, Louis sembra che stia per piangere, il labbro inferiore trema e Harry si chiede distrattamente se si è sentito così per tutto il tempo che è stato via, tenendolo stretto.

"Harry," sussurra Louis, suonando roco e triste e Harry prende mentalmente nota di non lasciare la stanza finché Louis non si sente di nuovo bene.

"Sì, piccolo. Sono qui." Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, esaminando attentamente gli occhi di Louis per assicurarsi che sia davvero qui. "Penso che tu sia giallo in questo momento. È così?"

Louis annuisce una volta. "Triste," geme prima di seppellire il viso nel braccio di Harry, e Harry lo prende in braccio, tirando le coperte dalla sedia prima di sedersi con Louis in grembo, sistemando ordinatamente le coperte intorno a lui.

"Perché sei triste?" Chiede Harry, completamente pronto a non ricevere nulla in risposta. Louis è così ultimamente; incapace di capire _come, perché_ , anche _cosa_.

Quindi è più che sorpreso quando Louis sbatte le palpebre e borbotta: "Mi sei mancato". Sta armeggiando con la collana che Harry gli ha regalato per il suo compleanno, tenendola così stretta come se avesse paura che scomparirà.

Il cuore di Harry è davvero in gola adesso. "Oh, piccolo," canticchia, premendo un bacio sulla fronte di Louis. Non può smettere di baciarlo in questo momento, non può smettere di toccarlo, non può smettere di assicurare a Louis che lo ama, lo ama, lo ama fino alla luna e ritorno. "Mi sei mancato anche tu. Mi sei mancato di più, in effetti. Molto di più."

Louis si morde il labbro e scuote la testa. "Non è possibile."

È più reattivo del solito e Harry vuole trarne il massimo vantaggio. "Hai fame?"

Louis scuote la testa. Harry sospira. Le cose buone non sono mai arrivate facilmente.

"Va bene, riproviamo. Se preparo la zuppa, proverai a mangiarne un po' ?"

Louis annuisce questa volta, stringendo le labbra e fissando distrattamente il muro. Mangiare è difficile, ultimamente - non ha mai fame ed è sempre così, così stanco e i dottori hanno detto a Harry che è normale col passare del tempo, che Harry sa essere un codice che sta per _ci avviciniamo alla fine_ , ma è ancora terrificante, guardare Louis che sembra stia per deperire nel nulla.

Louis mangia diversi cucchiai di zuppa quella notte, rannicchiato con Harry a letto mentre guardano _Anchorman_. Louis si addormenta a metà, respirando piano e uniforme, ma Harry tiene l'orecchio premuto sul petto per tutta la notte, alla fine scivolando verso la calma del cuore di Louis, lo stesso che è inchiostrato nella parte posteriore del suo collo. È una buona notte.

È una delle ultime belle notti che avrà.

|||

A Harry piace cantare per Louis, gli piace raccontare storie di lui. A Louis piace sentirlo, ma gli piace di più quando Harry parla solo, perché la sua voce è sempre calma e non parla mai troppo velocemente perché Louis possa capire. Per lo più, però, a Louis piace solo _ascoltare_ , ed è strano perché Louis di solito è quello che parla, riempiendo la stanza con la sua presenza, ma le cose sono diverse ora e Harry capisce questo ed è bello. Va bene.

"Ti ricordi questi?" Gli chiede Harry una mattina, sfiorando con le dita il tatuaggio della corda di Louis mentre si muove per indicare l'ancora sul suo polso.

Louis contrasta le labbra, gli occhi socchiusi e la lingua che sporge un po' mentre si concentra, cercando di trovare il ricordo da qualunque parte sia sepolto nel profondo del suo cervello. Alla fine, con uno sguardo di disperazione e sconfitta, scuote la testa, gli occhi che diventano più vitrei di minuto in minuto.

"Va tutto bene," lo rassicura Harry velocemente, accarezzandogli la guancia. "Significa solo che sono la tua ancora. Proprio come tu sei la bussola che mi guida," spiega lentamente, premendo delicatamente le dita sulla bussola di Louis. Louis lo guarda con curiosità, come se non sapesse nemmeno come ci sia arrivato. Sembra frustrato quando alza lo sguardo su Harry, gli occhi vitrei sembrano dire _mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto, non riesco a ricordare, mi dispiace così tanto._

Harry lo tiene stretto e sussurra: "Va bene. Va tutto bene, Lou. È solo un mucchio di inchiostro, comunque. L'importante è che ti amo, okay, e anche tu mi ami, giusto?"

Louis annuisce rapidamente, premendo il suo palmo freddo sul petto di Harry. _Certo che ti amo,_ dice il gesto. Harry bacia il suo nasino freddo e lo lascia riposare, aspettando che Louis si sia addormentato per lasciare che il suo viso si rilassi e si sgretoli.

Non vuole davvero che Louis lo veda piangere.

|||

Harry sa che sta arrivando. Sta arrivando da molto tempo e, francamente, ha avuto più tempo con Louis di quanto avrebbe mai pensato di ottenere dal giorno in cui gli è stato diagnosticato il cancro, e dovrebbe essere grato ma invece è solo arrabbiato, arrabbiato perché non vuole perdere Louis e si arrabbia perché Louis non riesce più a ricordare una dannata cosa e uno di questi giorni si sveglierà e dimenticherà il nome di Harry e sarà così, pensa Harry. Questa sarà l'ultima goccia, e non può affrontare la morte di Louis senza sapere chi è, non ricordando ogni dettaglio, ogni notte che hanno passato aggrovigliati insieme, ogni mattina a guardarsi l'un l'altro a colazione, ogni spettacolo con l'adrenalina che scorre nelle loro vene e l'amore nei loro cuori, e.

Fanculo. Harry non può farlo. Fanculo.

|||

Louis è vivo il giorno del compleanno di Harry. Harry non riesce a crederci e si sente come la persona più fortunata del pianeta.

"Non ... non ti ho portato niente," dice tristemente Louis, stringendo saldamente al petto l'aeroplano di carta e il ciondolo del battito cardiaco. I suoi occhi sono scusati e quasi imbarazzati.

Harry quasi lo schiaccia con il suo abbraccio, sussurrando: "Sei qui. Sei qui con me, Lou. Questo è il miglior regalo che avrei mai potuto chiedere."

E questo va bene.

|||

Le ciglia di Louis svolazzano. Pensava di essere stanco, e lo era. Ma questa volta, il sonno non lo prende immediatamente. È strano.

La voce di Harry lo coglie alla sprovvista: suona aspra, rotta e stanca. Non è abituato a sentire Harry in quel modo. Sbirciando attraverso le ciglia, vede Harry seduto in un angolo della stanza, il viso illuminato dalla luce fioca della lampada da tavolo, il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio, la testa in giù.

"Cazzo, non lo so. Si sta sentendo davvero male. Tipo, peggio del solito. Ha molti problemi a capire le cose che sto dicendo e non mangia né beve nulla. Cazzo, potrebbe essere stasera. È come se fosse a malapena consapevole". Una pausa, poi: "Cazzo, no. Non sono pronto. Non lo sono davvero. Ho paura di dormire, perché non voglio ... perdermelo. Ho paura che mi appisolerò e quando mi sveglierò se ne andrà. Non voglio che sia ... tipo, da solo. Quando succederà, sai? Voglio solo che stia bene. "

Certamente non è una conversazione che avrebbe avuto se avesse saputo che Louis era sveglio, e in qualche modo questo rende le cose ancora peggiori.

Non vuole morire, tranne che lo fa.

Ma il pensiero lo rende triste, quindi rotola su se stesso e stringe gli occhi che lacrimano _forte forte forte_ , il cervello implode ed esplode ancora e ancora e vuole solo che sia finita.

Spera che Harry possa dormire stanotte.

|||

Sono sul divano e guardano le repliche del Grande Fratello mentre tazze di tè vecchie di un'ora e mezzo vuote si siedono sul tavolino davanti a loro, fredde e abbandonate. Louis è rannicchiato in grembo a Harry, la testa avvolta dal suo petto e dalla grande coperta di pile blu in cui è avvolto. Nessuno dei due sta guardando la tv, non proprio - Louis entra e esce periodicamente dal sonno, le lunghe ciglia svolazzano contro la coperta. È così stanco. Harry lo sta guardando più di ogni altra cosa, una delle minuscole mani di Louis nelle sue più grandi, che gli liscia la pelle e la prende a coppa nella speranza di fornire una sorta di calore.

"Harry," mormora, o almeno lo fa nella sua testa. Gli occhi di Harry sono ancora puntati sulla finestra, ed è allora che Louis sa che le parole non sono mai uscite dalla sua bocca. Frustrato, tira delicatamente la maglietta di Harry, e questo funziona decisamente perché all'improvviso la piena attenzione di Harry è su di lui, le dita che premono contro la sua fronte, lisciandogli i capelli all'indietro, tenendo a coppa la mascella.

"Ehi, boo," dice, pronunciando ogni parola in modo da rendere più facile la comprensione di Louis. Spalanca un po' gli occhi e inclina la testa, come per chiedere, _che succede?_

Louis chiude di nuovo gli occhi, stringe le labbra, cercando le parole nel casino nella sua testa. Non ci vuole tanto tempo come normalmente. Un ultimo colpo di fortuna, forse. "Solo ..." inizia, le dita che si piegano più strette attorno al tessuto della camicia di Harry, la testa che pulsa mentre si sforza di parlare. "Ti amo." Le parole sono confuse e molto, molto silenziose, ma dall'espressione sul viso di Harry può capire che capisce. Debolmente, inclina la testa verso Harry e Harry fa il resto, premendo le sue mani tremanti sulle guance umide di Louis e sussurrandogli parole che non capisce, i nasi si sfiorano e sbatte le palpebre stancamente, cercando di raccogliere un tipo di sorriso, ma Harry soffoca un singhiozzo e congiunge le loro bocche.

_Si sente come a casa_.

Il sollievo che prova, però, dopo aver finalmente parlato è la cosa più bella che ha provato da mesi, e lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano di nuovo con le labbra di Harry ancora sulle sue. _È finita è finita, è finita_ la sua mente canta. È così confortante che quasi non sente Harry irrigidirsi sotto di lui. Quasi. Harry sta parlando, ora, ma ci sono troppe parole, troppo veloci e frenetiche e Louis è troppo stanco anche solo per cercare di capire cosa significano. Sembra che stia cadendo nella tana del coniglio, il mondo intorno a lui diventa sempre più scuro ed è troppo estenuante cercare di tirarsi fuori anche con l'aiuto di Harry. Vuole solo dormire.

_Casa_ , pensa, premendo il viso contro il petto di Harry e respirando profondamente. _Casa_.

|||

Non finisce con un botto come Harry si stava preparando. È un piagnucolio e un sospiro dolce e affannoso, il fragile petto di Louis che si alza una, due, tre volte di più e poi tutto è fermo, come se la terra avesse smesso di girare sul suo asse.

In qualche modo, sapere che stava arrivando non lo rende meno doloroso. Semmai, peggiora le cose - come se ogni posto che Louis lo ha toccato stia bruciando, le fiamme lambiscono avidamente la sua pelle bollente.

Gli ci vuole molto, molto tempo per muoversi, e ancora di più per districarsi da Louis perché sta cercando di stare attento. Così, così attento - _non svegliare Louis, non svegliare Louis_ , pensa. Le sue dita tremano mentre compone il numero - lo ha memorizzato a questo punto, è pronto da settimane - e la sua voce si incrina un po' mentre spiega la situazione all'operatore.

Louis sembra a posto, almeno - meno stanco, con la bocca chiusa. Sembra di nuovo un bambino. Harry spera di non soffrire più.

|||

Quando finalmente arrivano i paramedici, Harry sta facendo scorrere le dita tremanti tra i capelli di Louis, proprio come gli piace - _gli piaceva_ , ricorda a se stesso, sentendo un altro frammento della sua sanità mentale sgretolarsi sul tappeto - e sembra quasi normale. Quasi.

Dopo che lo hanno portato via, Harry si siede sul bordo del divano, tremando forte e aggrappandosi alle ginocchia mentre affonda fino in fondo in se stesso che _non vedrà mai più Louis_ e ha già dato un pugno nudo nel muro prima che la sua ragione possa fermarlo.

|||

Solo due settimane dopo, quando si sveglia freddo e solo a letto, ricorda la lettera _. La fottuta lettera._

Quasi muore inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi mentre si dirige verso il comò, tirando fuori la busta e stringendola disperatamente al petto, la testa inclinata verso il soffitto e per la prima volta da quando Louis è morto sente qualcosa. Non è un buon qualcosa, ma comunque qualcosa.

Le sue mani tremano così forte. Ha paura anche solo di guardarlo, spaventato perché questo è l'ultimo pezzo di Louis che ha. Non è vero, davvero, perché ha tutti i vestiti e le foto di Louis, il suo telefono e tutto il resto, ma in qualche modo sembra che sia l'ultimo chiodo nella bara.

L'espressione secca di Harry lascia il posto a un singhiozzo soffocante mentre i suoi occhi si posano sulla parte anteriore della busta: due ragazzi stilizzati disegnati in modo rozzo, che si tengono per mano con un cuore sbilenco in mezzo a loro, _H + L per sempre !!!!!!!!_ scarabocchiato al centro. Accanto ad esso ci sono quelle che sembrano essere le due dette figure stilizzate impegnate in quello che Harry può solo supporre sia il sesso anale e non può decidere se ridere o piangere più forte. Forse entrambi.

Prima che possa rimuovere il contenuto della busta, il campanello suona.

Gli ci vuole molto tempo per arrivare alla porta, ma quando finalmente riesce ad aprirla dopo aver aperto tutte le serrature con dita tremanti, Harry è sorpreso di trovare Zayn, Niall e Liam lì, tutti con la manica sinistra arrotolata, sorridendo come matti e Harry vuole prenderli a pugni per sembrare sinceramente felici. Riesce a malapena a ricordare come si sente un sorriso sulla sua bocca, cosa vuol dire non avere un peso che gli pende pesantemente sul cuore ogni secondo, come se cercasse di respirare solo per un secondo lo schiaccerebbe.

_Cosa c'è di così bello?_ vuole chiedere, non lo fa. Quando gli tendono le braccia, ottiene la sua risposta.

Tatuata su ciascuno dei loro polsi c'è una minuscola L.

|||

Harry impiega dieci minuti interi con la faccia sepolta nel collo di Liam per smettere di piangere e invitarlo a entrare. Si siedono tutti goffamente in salotto, come se non sapessero bene come comportarsi senza Louis. Harry capisce fin troppo bene.

"Vuoi che restiamo?" Zayn chiede con una voce bassa e livellata, come se stesse cercando di non spaventare un cucciolo di cervo.

"Sì," dice a bassa voce, la testa ancora avvolta intorno al fatto che il biglietto di Louis è in tasca e non l'ha ancora letto. "Devo prima andare in bagno, però."

Quando è finalmente in bagno, sbatte la porta e ci preme la schiena contro, il cuore che fa un milione di miglia al minuto e ha paura che da un momento all'altro l’aria finisca.

Con dita tremanti, lo tira dalla tasca e lo sfila dalla busta, aprendolo e lisciandolo contro la gamba. Qualcosa di piccolo e quadrato scivola fuori - Harry si china per afferrarlo, le labbra che si increspano il minimo alla vista della foto. È una che non ha mai visto prima, probabilmente qualcosa di recente dal telefono di Louis. In questa, sono a letto, il mento di Harry appoggiato sul petto di Louis, le labbra premute con affetto sulla sua clavicola e Louis sta tenendo la macchina fotografica e sorride, tutti i capelli scuri arruffati, la pelle abbronzata e gli occhi luminosi e Harry sa subito che è come Louis vorrebbe essere ricordato.

_Harry,_

_Sto scrivendo mentre tu sei di sotto a lavare i piatti e io sono rannicchiato nel letto. Il nostro letto. Non mi piace l'idea di lasciare che sia solo tuo - Sono sempre stato un avido bastardo, no?_

_Non so se stai leggendo questo mentre sono ancora qui o se me ne sono già andato, ma spero che sia quest'ultimo perché l'altro è semplicemente troppo imbarazzante._

_Sono davvero spaventato, Harry. E so che anche tu sei spaventato, ma io sono davvero, davvero fottutamente spaventato, e l'intenzione di questa lettera non era quella di farti sentire male o altro, ma mi sono appena reso conto che sto scrivendo una lettera per te dopo che morirò, il che avverrà presto, credo. E questo è spaventoso. Ma la parte più spaventosa non è esattamente morire. È lasciarti indietro. Non voglio lasciarti indietro per badare a te stesso._

_Devo dirlo adesso, però, perché è troppo difficile parlartene di persona. Prova ad andare avanti? Ad esempio, non ti sto chiedendo di uscire e scopare nel momento in cui calano la mia bara nel terreno, ma. Basta non restare a letto per settimane. Oppure fallo, se questo aiuta. Assicurati solo di mangiare, fare la doccia e dar da mangiare a Bruce. Non fare niente di stupido. Resta in contatto con i ragazzi. Ti amano, lo sai._

_Prima che mi dimentichi, vai a dare a Bruce una coccola per me, perché anche io lo amo._

_Hai detto che ero coraggioso, ma tu sei la persona più coraggiosa che conosca. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ti ho amato dal giorno in cui ti ho incontrato e ti amerò finché non morirò e forse anche dopo, se c'è un dopo, sai, ~~oltre a marcire nel terreno con i vermi che strisciano fuori dalle orbite.~~ È troppo? Scusa, mi sono lasciato prendere la mano._

_È solo che non riesco a smettere di pensare alla morte. Non sono spaventato, tranne che lo sono, ma sono curioso, perché cosa c'è dopo? Peter Pan diceva sempre che morire doveva essere l'avventura più grande di tutte, ma non ne sono così sicuro. E se non ci fosse un dopo? Cosa poi?_

_Probabilmente ti aspettavi che questa fosse una lettera orribilmente sentimentale con me che esprime il mio amore eterno per te, e lo sarà, ma non ancora. Oh, e ora mi hai appena visto mentre scrivevo questo. Bello. Dovrò continuare di nuovo più tardi._

_Va bene. Quindi è mattina adesso e finirò questa cosa stupida. Non indossi una maglietta e posso vedere tutti i tuoi stupidi tatuaggi. Ecco un segreto: ti prenderò in giro per questo fino al giorno della mia morte, ma il tatuaggio della farfalla è uno dei miei preferiti. A proposito, sembri sexy. Stai preparando la colazione. Uova su pane tostato. Il mio preferito. Spero che tu non ti offenda se non ne mangio molto - non ho niente contro la tua cucina, amore, te lo prometto. Morire rende difficile fare tante cose basilari. Non voglio morire. Almeno, penso di no._

_Mi mancherai così tanto, però, e sai una cosa? Fanculo, anche se non c'è dopo, mi mancherai. Mi mancherai per sempre e sempre e sempre e ora sono davvero un po' triste, perché non voglio che tu butti via la tua vita dopo che me ne sarò andato._

_Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo Ti amo Ti amo Ti amo Ti amo Ti amo TI AMO Voglio avvolgerti in una coperta fatta del mio amore. Ecco, ti ho fatto questo maglione. È fatto delle mie lacrime. Haha! Spero che tu abbia capito il riferimento. Se non lo fai, il mio amore per te è solo diminuito un po'. Non preoccuparti. Ti amo ancora così tanto che mi sembra di esplodere con esso a volte. Non riesco a sopportare quanto ti amo, non sapevo di poter amare qualcuno così tanto._

_Grazie. Grazie per aver cambiato la mia vita, per avermi insegnato ad amare me stesso ed essere lì per me quando ero al meglio e al peggio. Grazie per avermi sopportato, grazie per esserti trasferito da me, grazie per avermi preparato un uovo su pane tostato ogni mattina, grazie per essere entrato nella mia vita. Grazie per essere la mia casa lontano da casa sin dal primo giorno. Grazie per essere qualcuno di cui mi posso fidare, qualcuno che posso amare incondizionatamente e qualcuno che mi ama incondizionatamente in cambio. Grazie a te, credo nelle anime gemelle. Potrei guidarti, ma tu mi tieni ancorato. Dio. Siamo davvero un paio di stupidi, no?_

_Spero che tu e gli altri ragazzi facciate più musica prima o poi. So che hai detto che non l'avresti fatto senza di me, ma non sarei offeso. Spero che venderai un milione di album in più e poi di più, spero che tu vada di nuovo in tour perché so quanto amate esibirvi e spero che ti ricordi di me. In un buon modo. Tutto mi ricorda di te._

_Se ti innamori di nuovo, come fanno molte persone, fammi solo un favore. Non lasciare che sia Nick. È letteralmente tutto ciò che chiedo._

_Inoltre, non tagliarti i capelli. Mai. Oppure fallo, se questo ti rende felice. Voglio solo che tu sia felice. Voglio che sorridi, Harry. Sei una brava persona, davvero brava. Puoi fare un sacco di cose buone per delle brave persone, Harry. Puoi spostare le montagne, fermare i mari, cambiare vite. Spero che tu ne approfitti._

_Forse ti rivedrò, in un'altra vita o qualcosa del genere, dove io sono le onde e tu la battigia. C'è qualche frase sdolcinata a riguardo, ma non riesco a ricordarmela. Guarda in alto, pigro barbone. Forse ti rivedrò, quando mi sarò disintegrato e diventerò parte delle stelle e anche tu lo farai, ma anche allora spero che non sia per molto, molto tempo, solo dopo che hai vissuto a pieno la tua vita e viaggiato e rivivrai tutto da capo e poi ancora un po'. Dopo che sei diventato padre e nonno e forse anche un bisnonno, con tutto quel cibo sano e stupido che ti piace. Dopo aver visto tutto ciò che volevi vedere e fatto tutto ciò che avresti sempre voluto fare e sei diventato il numero uno nella lista degli uomini più sexy del mondo._

_Non vedo l'ora di saperne di più._

_Sempre nel mio cuore, Styles._

_Sinceramente tuo,_

_Louis_

Harry non sta piangendo, tranne che lo sta facendo, ed è triste e dolorante ma è così, così fottutamente felice.

Aprendo la porta, esce nel corridoio. Dal piano di sotto, può sentire Niall ridere in modo ridicolo di qualcosa e Liam che lo zittisce, Zayn che geme sconfitto, i suoni che salgono su per le scale e si accartocciano intorno a lui, trascinandolo più vicino. Sembra un po' come a casa. Un nuovo inizio.

Harry preme con decisione le dita sull'impronta del battito cardiaco di Louis sulla parte posteriore del collo - come Louis, fuori dalla vista ma mai fuori dalla mente.

Con la lettera di Louis infilata al sicuro in tasca, Harry gira il viso verso il sole e si dirige al piano di sotto.


End file.
